Protecting Her
by x.danielle.x1013
Summary: Spotting her drunken step-father passed out on the couch...Ally Dawson tip-toed passed him, staring intently at the empty beer cans on the floor surrounding them. Ally continued her way into the kitchen cautious of the sleeping man on the leather couch...waking him would be a bad idea. Walking over to the sink, she stared out the window wondering if she would ever be free...
1. Leaving It All Behind

**Hey, everyone…I know that a lot of people did not want me to do a rewrite of this story, but I just had to go with my gut and rewrite it. I did change the title….and the summary, BUT the plot line will stay the same. Not a lot will change, maybe it will take a little longer from them to get together. But I had to do this….I felt like this story could be great. Please work with me here. **

**I hope you enjoyed….**

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

3rd person….

Ally Dawson sat at her window seat, gazing at the heaps of people walking down the sidewalks and crosswalks of Vermont. She twirled a piece of her blonde, ombre hair around her index finger and focused on the book in her lap. She flicked the edges of the pages in thought. Picking one page, in particular, she turned to it. Ally stared at the wad of bills that she had hidden in the book. Closing the book with a sigh, Ally stood up and pushed it in the row of books that stood on her shelf. Her mother taught her that hiding things in plain sight is when it was hard to find.

Ally opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs, them creaking with each step. She spotted her drunken step-father passed out on the couch. She sighed looking intently at all the beer cans on the floor surrounding them. Ally continued her way to the kitchen, cautious of the sleeping man on the leather couch. Waking him wouldn't the smartest idea, since for the past five years of her life she had been his personal punching bag. However, she would rather the punch be on her than Abby, her 6-year-old sister.

Turning the eye on the stove on, she placed a pot full of water on to simmer. Walking over to the sink, she stared out the window and wondered if she would ever be free.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

_Tap….tap….tap_

Austin Moon tapped his pencil on the top of his desk in thought, staring down at the file on the latest criminal. No matter how hard he tried he could not figure out the solution to the latest case he was assigned too. The criminal wouldn't speak and he had no leads.

"Man that is really annoying," a familiar, masculine voice startled the blonde, 21-year-old. Shooting his head up with wide eyes, Austin spotted his red headed best friend in the doorway of his office. "Gosh you scared me," Austin said chuckling at his reaction to his best friend's voice he has heard for years now. "Yet, standing right in front of a gun barrel doesn't faze you at all," Dezmond Wade spoke running his hand through his side swept, crimson colored hair.

"What can I say, I'm fearless," Austin spoke chuckling, and Dez joined. "So whatcha need," Austin asked him, as Dez took a seat in front of his chocolate colored desk.

"Well we got a call from a so called, concerned neighbor over in downtown, the resident is Jones, and they claimed they have heard yells and screams each night from the two young girls that live there," he said, looking down at the file in his hands.

"Who's the owner," Austin asked him, leaning his chin on his hands. "The owner is Rick Jones, step-father of Ally and Abby Dawson," he answered.

"Sounds like physical abuse," Austin said, questioning the facts on the file. "It does, and from what I hear, the two girls have no defense," Dez said. "Let's check it out," Austin asked grabbing his keys, and Dez nodded walking out the office door.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally, Abby, and Rick sat the table eating the dinner that Ally had served. "This is really good sissy," Abby spoke to her older sister, and Ally smiled, kissing her head. "Thanks, baby," she said to her. "Ally grabs me a beer," Rick said from his place at the table, currently shoving food in his mouth.

Ally was hesitant but nodded. Getting up to go the refrigerator, Ally's elbow knocked over her glass of water and spilled over into Rick's lap.

"Damn it, Allison," Rick yelled, pushing his seat back with force. "Can you do anything right, you worthless piece of shit," he yelled and backhanded her. Ally stumbled but managed to stay on her feet. She shot a glance over at Abby, who had her hair down. Her brunette hair was covering a majority of her face, but you could still see that she had a silent, tear rolling down her face.

Ally grabbed her cheek, tears threating the rim of her brown, doe-like eyes. But she couldn't cry, it would just be worse. The door bell rung and Rick grabbed his beer, sitting in his chair. "Suck it up and go answer the damn door, can you do that right," he asked harshly.

Ally swallowed the lump in her throat and walked quickly to the door in the living room. Drying her eyes, Ally opened the door without bothering to look through the peephole.

Her eyes meet with two buff men at her door, with the FBI badge in their hands, along with a search warrant. Ally's eyes grew when she realized that they were a part of the law. Her insides grew insanely nervous, and she silently hopped that they knew what was going on. They had nowhere to go, and she knew that, but she had to get Abby out of here. That was easy compared to all the other beatings and sayings she got from him.

Austin eyed the petite, brunette but stopped at her face when he came across a newly, red mark along with her watery eyes that made her brown, chocolate pupils pop and shine. "Hello, I'm detective Moon, along with detective Wade, we've had some phone calls from a concerned neighbor, informing us that she had been hearing screams and yells from this house," Austin spoke to her firmly, yet gently when he knew that their suspensions were confirmed with the red mark across the teenager's cheek.

"Um…," she nervously, looked around before turning her attention back to the gentlemen. Ally took a deep breath, before looking back behind her. Austin felt sympathy take over his body from the young girl in front of him. She was basically trembling in fear and looked helpless, and you could see that she was wanting to spill her guts to them. "Look, we have a pretty good idea of what the trouble is, can we speak to your step-father Rick Jones," Austin asked her gently, gazing directly into her eyes trying silently to tell her that he would help her. That she was safe.

Ally stopped for a minute, reading his hazel eyes. She nodded slowly but jumped when she heard the yell of Rick from in the kitchen. "Ally hurry your ass up," he yelled fiercely.

Ally nodded and stepped aside for them to come in, Dez took note of how there were beer cans all over the perimeter of the living area. "Right through here," she whispered, gesturing towards the kitchen. Ally walked behind them quietly, and Austin was sure to position his body figure in front of hers, feeling the sudden urge to protect the cowering brunette.

"Hello, I'm detective Moon, along with detective Wade. We've had some phone calls from a concerned neighbor, informing us that she had been hearing screams and yells from this house for the past few months now," Austin spoke to him firmly, maybe even a little harshly.

Ally quickly stepped over and grabbed her sister's shoulders, and stepped back to her spot behind detective Moon. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about, we are a perfectly, happy family," Rick said, standing straight, trying to cover the fact that he was drunk.

"Then may I ask why there is an entire area of your living room covered in beer cans, and a freshly, new hand mark across your daughter's face," Dez asked him. Rick went to move to see Ally's face, but Austin stepped completely in front of her, daring Rick to look around him.

Rick's face harden. "You stupid, little bitch, I knew you couldn't do anything right," Rick yelled, and took a step towards Austin, preparing to break through him to get to Ally. Coming right to him, Austin threw a punch right at his face and spun him around tackling him to the table to handcuff him.

Ally jumped and gasped when she saw detective Moon's fist connect with Rick's face. Austin turned to them and smiled at Ally. "Go get your stuff," Austin spoke gently to them, after handing Rick to Dez.

Ally nodded and took Abby up the stairs quickly with her. "Abs, I need you to pack as much of your stuff in your bag, remember we practiced, but you don't have to rush sweetie," Ally said to her, kissing her head. Abby nodded and walked into her bedroom.

Ally watched her for a second, before walking into her own. She packs the clothing she had, which wasn't a lot, and her other important belongings. Along with the book, which hide her savings. Ally stopped at her doorway. She didn't know where she was going, but she was just glad to get away from the monster she had been living with 5 years.

The two sister's walked down the stairs together to see the two detective's talking. Ally was still worried about where they would go. She was 18, she could have custody of her little sister, but she needed a well stable home, a steady income, a life….and she didn't have any of that.

"Do you girls have anywhere to stay," detective Wade asked Ally. Ally was about to answer until Abby jumped in.

"No," Abby spoke from behind Ally, her innocent voice almost not being heard to the tall man in front of her. Ally was about to speak, but a voice cut them off. "You can stay with me," detective Moon said, and Ally looked at him with shock.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed… I know that no one wanted me to rewrite it but I felt like I had to. I really am sorry, but I think it will turn out better. **

**Please….I beg of you….stick with me.**

**Love you all! God Bless! **

**~Meg~**


	2. Home Sweet Home?

"Are-are you serious," Ally stuttered, staring at the tall, blonde detective that she doesn't even know. "But you don't even know us," Abby spoke to him from her spot behind her sister. "Can you even do this man," Dez asked him from his standing position. "One second," Austin said to the two girls. Pulling Dez to the side, Ally could see the moving of his lips but couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Look I don't know if I can do it, but I just don't want those two girls to have to be questioned and put on the news," Austin said to him, pointing to the two girls. "And besides this wasn't even a real case to worry about," he finished. "What is the worst that could happen," Dez asked Austin.

"We turn Rick in and explain exactly what happened, the girls get put into a foster home and separated," he said with a pointed look. "But the eldest looks 18 or 19 years old," Dez said. "Exactly, but she probably doesn't have the life to support the both of them, and they could put the youngest one in a foster home. Look at their faces, they can't be separated. They would be broken more than they already are," Austin spoke in annoyance. He loved Dez like a brother, but he just didn't catch on to things.

"Oh so you want to turn Rick in, and not mention the girls names until they are on their feet," Dez said, snapping his fingers in realization. Austin stared at Dez bluntly and mentally facepalmed at his friend's slowness.

"But wait, how are we supposed to say Rick was abusive if there is no evidence," Dez asked. "We can say the girls ran off when we were trying to bring them in, but first, take a picture of Ally's face. Plus Rick has got a criminal background," Austin said.

"But they will put the girls on the news as missing," Dez corrected in confusion. "Dez think. Ally is 18 years old, legal. And when is the last time Smith has dwelled over a nonimportant case," Austin said, referring to his lazy boss.

"Sounds good, but one more question," Dez said and Austin sighed. "Why do you care," Dez asked.

Austin looked over at the two brunettes and then questioned himself. Why did he care? He had seen cases like this before, but they did have a place to go. Something about them. He felt drawn like he had to help. He didn't know exactly why, but he did. Nothing was stopping him.

"I don't know Dez, I just feel like I have to help," Austin said gently, but not to Dez. He felt like now that he had said the words out loud, they were sat in stone.

Dez said at him, reading his facial expressions, but then nodded. "Okay, let's go," he said with a nod of his head, and Austin followed with the same actions.

They both walked over to the girls, and Austin sent them a small smile. "So you are welcomed to stay at my house as long as you'd like," Austin said/asked Ally. Ally hesitated, but then nodded slowly.

"Alright," Austin heard her angelic voice speak the answer to his question. "But we won't be in your hair for long," she started to say. "Don't worry you won't be in my hair," Austin said giving her a gentle smile.

Ally gave him a smile, but it was very small. She didn't even show her teeth.

"Well are you ready," Austin asked them. Ally eyed the car that Rick was in, and Austin seemed to know what she was thinking. "Oh don't worry, we are gonna take my car and Dez here is gonna take him to the station. I'm Austin by the way," he said giving them his first name, hoping to open the oldest up a little. The youngest sister was standing there playing with her doll.

"I'm Ally and this is Abby," Ally said will her head pointing down at her feet. "Great so what is a nickname I could call you? Hmmm….Ally-poo, Ally-bear," Austin said chuckling trying to lighten the mood, but seemed to fail when he only got another small smile from her.

"Wait I know, Als. How about that," Austin asked her seriously this time. "Sure," she said lightly and gave him a slightly, slightly bigger smile.

Austin gave her a genuine smile. "Whelp lets go," he said walking over to his car, opening the door for Ally and then Abby in the back.

Austin walked over getting on his side of the car and placing the key in the ignition.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally stared at the window at the passing trees in the distance. The only thing she was at peace with at the moment was being with her sister…..and the beautiful view. At first, she questioned why Austin lived so far out of town, but she could see why now. It was peaceful….

It was all pasture and had a few ponds and lakes here and there. They would pass large, two-story houses that Ally only dreamed of living in one day.

She had been extremely quiet the entire ride and just stared out the window. Most of her life she had been locked up in that house slaving for Rick. The only time she left was to get food or go to work. That was all in the city of Vermont, no peace, no quiet.

They finally stopped at pulled up to a two, story house that was beautiful on the outside. She couldn't image what the inside looked like.

Getting out of the car, Ally closed the door. Abby and she followed Austin up the stairs, and Ally looked around out the new found scenery for her.

"Sissy look, a swing set," Abby spoke excitedly pulling on her sister's shelve. Ally looked over and was confused as to the way a man Austin's age would have a swing set in his backyard. "Oh yeah, the couple who owned this house before I did, left that. It is perfectly safe and you can play on it whenever you would like," he said to Abby in such a gentle voice. It was kinda like he was speaking Spanish to them, they weren't exactly use to gentle.

At least Ally wasn't. Rick never really hurt Abby, not that Ally would let him, she was always able to make him turn to herself instead of Abby. The worst he ever did to her was whoop her.

Austin opened the door to his home, and the AC hit them immediately. Ally stared in awe at the inside. It was odd walking into a home like this.

"Wow," Abby said dramatically, and she heard Austin chuckle. "Thanks, come on I'll show you two where the guest rooms are," Austin said leading them up the stairs. Guest rooms? _How many does he have_, Ally thought as they walked up the staircase.

"Alright Abby you room is on the left here," Austin said opening a door that showed a nice, made up bed, with an AC in the window.

"And Als, your room is directly by mine, so if you need anything just yell. You are free to do with the rooms as you'd like. The bathroom is right beside Abby's room," Austin said smiling at them and left them to unpack.

"Sissy look, a TV," Abby said in amazement. Ally chuckled at her sister's excitement, Ally wasn't sure what to do, but her sister was happy, therefore she didn't care about the rules.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally walked down the stairs and heard the television in the living room playing The Big Bang Theory reruns and the water in the kitchen running. Ally cut a turn to the left of her and walked into the kitchen to see Austin making tea.

Night had fallen, and Ally had just got through putting Abby to bed, after her excitement about the television had worn off. Ally was letting her fall asleep to reruns of Sponge Bob.

"Hey Als,"

Ally jumped not use to Austin's voice. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he said smiling softly at her. Ally nodded and pushed a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. "You want some tea," Austin asked her, and Ally nodded silently.

Austin pushed a mug towards her and gestured for her to sit down, and his actions followed hers.

"So did Abby settle okay," Austin asked her, assuming she was asleep. Ally cleared her throat and nodded. "Um, yeah. She is blown away by your television, I let her fall asleep to it. Hope that was okay," Ally said looking at him for permission.

Austin smiled at her. This was the most he had gotten out of her all day, but it was an apology. "Yeah Ally, don't worry it's fine," he said reassuring her. Ally nodded and looked down at the mug, and fumbled with the tea string.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, you really didn't have too," Ally thanked him shyly. Austin chuckled and nodded. He leaned over a pulled her hand away for the strand of hair she was twisting around nervously.

"Ally, you don't have to thank me or apologize for anything. I know how grateful you are, and there is nothing you can do to anger me. I'm basically an overgrown child," he said sweetly to her. Ally chuckled softly, so softly you could barely hear it.

Ally took a sip from her mug and looked around the house. "You have a lovely home," Ally said to him. "Thanks, one of the perks of being a detective," he said to her, and Ally smiled softly.

Everything she had done was soft. Like she was scared of doing the wrong thing. He wasn't sure what Rick did to her, but he was going to let her know that she was safe in his hands. He just felt like he had too.

**Hey loves! So I hope you enjoyed! Wow, I have updated two days in a row, isn't that surprising. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I'll see yall next time! **

**Hit the review button! **

**Love yall!**

**~Meg~**


	3. Meeting Trish and Dez

**Hey, you guys…I am so so sorry for not updating in a while. I have been swamped with finals, and I seriously had really really bad writers block it wasn't even funny. But summer is coming up this week so I should be updating more frequently. I love you all! Enjoy!**

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"_Rick, no please," Ally cried out to the 6-foot figure that stood in front of her. _

"_You are a worthless bitch, you know that? You can't do anything right.'' With each word, there was a punch right to the gut. Tear after tear ran down her cheeks and she gasped with each blow. She closed her eyes and hoped that it would be over soon…_

"Ahhh,'' Ally woke with a scream escaping her throat along with a sob. Ally looked around. She wasn't in that house…he wasn't in this house. She was safe, although she didn't quite feel it mentally, she knew as of right now that she was safe.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"Chocolate-chip pancakes at your service ma'am,'' Austin said in a more masculine voice, placing a plate down right in front of the small brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. It still amazed Austin at how much Ally and Abby looked like, if they weren't 12 years apart they could be twins.

"Thank you, Austin," Abby told him and started eating the pancakes with ease since Austin cut them into little pieces for her. "Does Ally like chocolate- chip pancakes," Austin said her, placing more batter in the pan hearing the sizzle from the uncooked dough as it hit the blazing heat.

"Oh she loves them, whenever Rick wasn't home in the mornings Ally would make a batch of them for me and her,'' Abby said with a mouth of pancakes. "Abby no talking with your mouth full," Ally spoke startling the two.

"Morning Als, how did you sleep," Austin asked her, as he flipped the pancake. "Okay," she said to him and walked over to kiss Abby's head. It had been a week since they had gotten here, and Austin still hadn't made any progress with Ally. She wouldn't smile at him, and she would always give him short answers. Abby though was a little ball of joy, she would laugh, tell him stories, anything, but Austin knew that Abby didn't have it near as bad as Ally did.

"Want a pancake Als," Austin asked her. "No I'm not hungry,'' she said to him, sitting on a bar stool after grabbing some coffee. Austin worried for the petite brunette. She didn't eat much, all she drank was coffee, and you could see the bags under her eyes when they weren't covered with makeup.

"Come on….I heard they were your favorite pancake so I made one just for you. Please for me," Austin said giving her the guilty card. He hated doing it, but he wanted her healthy, and she was so gullible.

Ally let out a sigh, ''fine, but I only want one," she said to him. "Thank you," he said placing it down in front of her. Ally rolled her eyes and nodded, and Austin chuckled at her. "Thank you for breakfast, Austin," Abby said to him as she placed her plate in the sink. "You're welcome Abby," he said ruffling her hair.

Sitting down on a bar stool, Austin started eating breakfast of his own. "So...," Austin started to say before he was cut off. "Austin don't talk with your mouth full," Abby scolded him. Austin couldn't take the 6-year-old serious with her overly innocent voice, or the tiny finger pointing towards him, but he nodded and swallowed his food.

"Anyways," Austin said cutting playful eyes at Abby. "I am having Trish and Dez over for dinner tonight. Is that okay with you two," Austin asked the two of them. "Who's Trish," Ally said, as she twirled a piece of hair around her index fingers. Austin could see she was nervous, but he thinks this would be good to become close to the two. "Trish is Dez's girlfriend, you'll like her. I promise," Austin said, reaching out to rub her hand gently. Ally looked for Austin to their hands. Pulling her hand away, she nodded and slowly finished her pancakes.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Walking down the stairs, the aroma of chicken, fried squash, and mash potatoes coming from the kitchen filled Ally's nose. She looked around to see candles lit, and the living spotless. She turned and walked into the kitchen to see Austin cooking with Abby setting the table. Her heart melted at the sight. She just wished that she could open up and be fearless like her little sister. Open hearted and full of joy.

She didn't understand why she couldn't open up to Austin. He took her in, feeds her, takes care of her without wanting to receive anything back. The least she could do was open up, but…she just couldn't, not yet.

"Oh hey Als, could you do me a favor," he asked once he noticed her presences. His voice pulled her back into reality, and he looked towards him and nodded. "Um…sure. Whatcha need," she asked him.

"Could you turn on that stereo behind you please," Austin asked her. Ally nodded and turned around mashing a button, and the music rang from the stereo all through the house.

"So when should Trish and Dez be here," Ally asked as she sat on a bar stool, intertwining her hands together on the counter. Austin noticed she had talked a little more than she had been here, but not nearly as much as he would like.

"Um…," Austin started to speak but was cut off by the doorbell. "That should be them, do you mind getting that," Austin asked her. He wanted her to meet them first. Ally nodded nervously and got up to walk to the door.

Opening the door, Ally came face to face with a short, kinky, black headed Latino. "Hey, you must be Ally, I'm Trish,'' she said holding out her that was not holding the pie, for Ally to shake. Ally gave her a slight smile and stepped aside to let Trish. Trish cleared her throat and put her hand down.

"Oh hey Ally," Dez said, sending her a goofy smile. Ally smiled shyly at him and put her head down to the ground. Dez felt sympathy for the girl. She couldn't trust anyone, and he felt anger form in the pit of his stomach towards Rick for putting her through what he did.

Walking into the kitchen, Dez saw Austin frying squash, and Trish talking to Abby at the table. "So I still see that Ally is as shy as ever," Dez said, sitting down a glass of wine on the counter. Turning around from the stove Austin sighed, nodding. "Yeah, she doesn't talk or eat much. I can tell she isn't getting any sleep. I don't know how to help her Dez," Austin said as he placed the last of the squash on the plate.

"Just show her that you are here and that you won't let anything happen to her. Don't force her to talk or do anything she doesn't want, just wait for her to open up to you. I mean she's been through hell for the past 5 years of her life, and it's only been a week," Dez said as he sat on a bar stool.

"Your right," Austin said as he sat the plate full of squash on the table. "Abs wanna go tell Ally that it's time to eat," Austin asked her, as he grabbed everyone a glass.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p' and skipping into the living room to get her sister.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Everyone sat at the table eating their dinner in peace listening to Abby talk to everyone. "And one time Jake and I were playing cars, and we started talking about what kinda car we wanted when we were older and Jake wants a monster truck that has red blood oozing from the sides, fake of course," Abby said talking about her "imagery" friend. Everyone chuckled at the 6-year old's imagination.

"So…Ally. Tomorrow I have a spa appointment, and I had a friend coming, but she canceled and it's still open. Would you like to come?" Trish asked Ally hoping to get her to become her friend and open up to trust her.

Clearing her throat, Ally took a sip of her wine before answering. "Um…I would but Abby," Ally was cut off by Austin.

"I'm off tomorrow, I could watch her. We could watch movies, eat pizza and go get ice cream," Austin said to Abby tickling her side.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Abby said to him, before laughing at Austin's tickling.

Ally thought…if I can't give Austin my trust, the least I could do is let him bond with Abby. Ally pondered over the idea before answering. "Yeah sure why not," Ally said to her, biting her lip nervously. "Yay, we can go to the spa, go shopping, get our nails done. And if you are worried about cost or spending, don't be my dad owns the mall," Trish said excitedly.

Ally was about to argue with her about the money part but decided against it. These people are trying to help her, the least she could do was let them.

She just didn't know if she was okay with that…


	4. Consider Us Your Family

"_Rick, no please," Ally cried out to the 6-foot figure that stood in front of her. _

"_You are a worthless bitch, you know that. You can't do anything right.'' With each word, there was a punch right to the gut. A tear after tear ran down her cheeks and she gasped with each blow. She closed her eyes and hoped that it would be over soon…_

Ally woke up with a gasp. The exact same nightmare, she just wanted it to go away. She turned her head to look at the time. 8:30. Trish was going to be here at 9 to pick her up for the so called "girls day".

Her body filled with dread at the thought of going, but she wanted to give Austin and Abby a day together, and who knows maybe this would be good for her. Who was she kidding….this is going to suck.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Walking down the stairs she smelt bacon, eggs, and heard the stereo going. Did he do this every morning? She walked in to see him making eggs, dancing to the music in his boxers. Ally let out a breathy chuckle and continued to watch him in confusion and amusement.

He was using the cooking utensil as a microphone and was moving his hips in circles.

"_Give it to me, I'm worth it,"_

Ally began to let out a loud laugh at the choice of song but silenced herself with her hand.

_Baby, I'm worth it_

_Uh huh I'm worth it_

_Gimmie gimmie, I'm worth it_

Taking her phone out of her back pocket, she began to film it.

"_Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some" _

Austin poked his butt out and started backing up with his hands on his knees. Ally had one hand on her phone, and one hand over her mouth stifling her laughter.

"_Bring it, bring it back like she left some_

_Un in the club with the lights off_"

Austin jumped up and turned around, but seeing Ally startled him. Letting out a girlish scream, he fell back and landed on his butt.

Ally took her hand off her mouth and let out a loud fit of laughter. She grabbed her stomach and placed her hand back over her mouth to keep from waking her sister.

Austin was about to question what she was doing before he noticed that she was laughing. A real laugh, and a real smile. At the moment he didn't care if he had made a fool of himself, he had made her laugh and he was happy with that.

Austin chuckled nervously, and his cheeks began to turn pink. "Um, how much of that did you see," Austin asked her, getting up off the kitchen floor.

"A pretty good bit, would you like to see yourself," She asked him extending her phone out to show him the recording. "Um…no. I think I'm good," he said before turning around checking on the eggs.

"I wasn't expecting anyone up for a while," he said turning around to go into the washroom, and coming out a minute later with some jeans on, but no shirt. Ally had to admit, he did have a really good body, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Clearly, and I have that day with Trish," she said sitting at the counter. This day was starting off good. She had laughed, smiled, and was actually having a conversation without twirling her hair in nervousness.

"Oh yeah, are you excited," he asked her, placing a plate down in front of her with some eggs and bacon on it. "Thanks, and I don't know really. I'm not used to being papered or leaving Abby," she said, before taking a small bit of her bacon.

"Well Abby is in good hands, and enjoy it. Trish is a great friend, and I think she'll like having someone to hang out with," Austin said as he sat in front of her. "Yeah, I'll try to enjoy it, and by the way, if you put my sister on a sugar high, you have to deal with her," Ally said to him, pointing a finger.

"Noted," Austin said chuckling. The doorbell rang, and Ally pushed her chair back. "That must be Trish. Thanks for breakfast, and tell Abby I love her," she said walking out of the kitchen.

Austin nodded and then smiled when she left.

He was making progress…

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"So what do you want to do first," Trish asked Ally as they walked through the mall. The ride to the mall was silent and awkward because Trish would ask questions and Ally would either give a shake, nod, or short answers.

"Um, it doesn't matter," Ally said casually looking around. "How about we go get out hair done. You could get your hair touched up," Trish said as they walked to the salon. Trish was right, she did need a touch-up.

Ally nodded and they walked into the beauty parlor. "Welcome, how may I help you," the lady at the counter asked the two teens. "Yes we need hair appointments, one a dye and one a cut," Trish spoke to her.

"Okay can I get your names, and it might be a while before there are any openings," the women said to them. "That's okay. Dela Rosa and Dawson," Trish said to her, and turned back to Ally. "So…nails," Trish asked…

"Gosh this feels amazing," Ally said as she watched the women message her feet. "I know right, pedicures are amazing," Trish said as she flipped through a magazine.

"I don't think I have ever been pampered this much," Ally said as she examined her now long, French-tipped nails and twirled her touched up hair. It was now a lighter blonde since her roots had become a little lighter and went further up, with no more split ends. You could tell a major difference.

"Thanks, Trish, I know I haven't been very open to you but thank you really," Ally said turning to her.

"Your welcome Ally, and you can always come to me. I promise, any secrets or personal information the boys couldn't handle, I'm your gal. And you may not know this, but Ally we are always going to be there for you. Austin, Dez and I considered us your new family when you are ready," Trish said leaning over gripping Ally's hand.

Ally felt her eyes water but blinked them away. "Thank you, Trish," Ally said sending a sincere smile that reached her eyes and showed her beautiful, pearly teeth…

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Austin and Abby sat on the couch watching a horror movie that Abby…Abby had picked out. Austin had his knees curled up to his chest on the couch, and Abby sat with a bowl of popcorn in her hand staring at the television intently.

The blonde walked up to the closet checking out the area of the house. "Doesn't she know that she isn't supposed to go in there," Austin said, dramatically extending his arm to the television to prove his point.

"Shhhh," Abby shushed him as she popped more popcorn in her mouth.

Trish and Ally stepped out of the car and went to the back to grab Ally's bags to take them in. "Wait, the lights are out but the TV is on," Ally pointed out. "So," Trish said giving her new found friend a confused look.

"Wanna scare them," Ally smirked. Trish's face slowly formed into a mischievous grin. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Dawson," Trish said chuckling.

"Come on," Ally said as the snuck to the back of the house in the dark, with their iPhone light to guide them.

Trish and Ally walked through the back door and through the washroom. The cut through the kitchen to see pizza boxes on the table and canned drinks. They walked out of the kitchen, past the stairs and into the living room to see Abby and Austin watching a horror movie.

Ally chuckled at Austin position, with his knees up to his chest. "Let's mess with them first," Ally whispered into Trish's ear. Trish gave Ally a confused look, and Ally walked over and kneeled behind the couch.

Soon Trish heard a very, realistic ghost moan coming from her. Trish covered her mouth and ducked behind the wall. They two on the couch looked at each other in fear before turning around to look behind the couch. Ally had ducked up the table that was placed behind the couch.

Austin and Abby turned back around and continued to watch the movie. Ally beckoned Trish over and instructed for Trish to grab Austin and for herself to grab Abby. Ally counted to three on her fingers.

1,2,3 "Ahhhhh," the both screamed animalistic, and Austin and Abby jumped out of their skin, hoping off the couch with Abby jumping into Austin's arms. Ally and Trish died from laughing. They were on their knees holding their stomachs from laughing so hard.

"That was so not funny," Austin shouted at them, saying "so" with an emphasis.

This made Trish and Ally laugh harder. "Guys," Abby said as she got down. "Okay, okay we're sorry," Ally said looking at her little sister. Austin flicked the lights on to see their faces. Austin smiled when he noticed that she had laughed once again today, and was smiling ear to ear. "Wow Als, you look good," Austin said as he scanned over her hair, nails, and a new outfit that she was wearing.

"Thanks," she said and leaned down to pick of Abby. "Did you have fun today," She asked as she placed Abby on her hip.

"The best. First, we ordered pizza, and then we went into town to get ice cream and rented horror movies. And we started watching them. Austin gets scared really really easy," she said laughing at the blonde.

"I do not," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Really, we saw you curled up," Trish said giving him a pointed look. "How in the world are you a detective again," Ally asked him chuckling. "Because…..because I don't know," Austin said as he threw his hands up in the air.

The girls in his living room chuckled. "Anyways, I have to get going. Oh and Als before we came in I put all your bags on the porch,'' Trish said to Ally. "Thanks, Trish, and again thanks for the girls day. I needed it more than I liked to admit," She said as she pulled Trish into a hug.

"You're welcome, and anytime you want to do it again. Let me know, and don't forget about what I said earlier," Trish said rubbing up her arm, before walking out the door.

Ally smiled as she remembered the words Trish had said to her_…."Just consider Austin, Dez, and I your family when you are ready"_

She wasn't ready now, and she wasn't sure when you would be…but she understood now that these people wanted to help her…and she was okay with that.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally sat in her bedroom, her hair dripping wet as she wrote in her book that she had gotten from her mother before she had passed.

_So…Trish and I went on a girl's day. It was actually a whole lot better than I expected it to be. We actually bonded, and so did Abby and Austin. It's so weird having people all around me that want to help and care for me…when I've been doing in all on my own for the past 13 years. I am a long way from trusting them…but I actually laughed today, for the first time since my parents died and it wasn't caused by Abby. But I am concerned…_

"Knock knock," she heard Austin say from the other said of her door. Ally placed her pen in her book to mark her page before answering. "Come in," she said loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey," Austin said as she walked into her room in plaid PJ pants and no shirts with his hair wet.

"Hey," Ally said sending him a small smile. "What are you doing," Austin asked her as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Just writing," Ally told him as she sat her book behind her.

"Whatcha writing," he asked. "Nothing," she said sending him another small smile. "Hey, what's wrong," Austin asked her concern taking over his facial features. "Nothing," Ally said looking him dead in the eye.

Austin faced turned serious, "Ally really, I wanna know. You were just having fun, and laughing downstairs, what happened. You can tell me, and I'll just listen," Austin said as he placed a hand on hers.

Ally stared into his hazel eyes, before opening her mouth but decided to close it. She just couldn't…she couldn't tell him what was on her mind. Not yet…this would lead to that, and they would end up talking about Rick, and she didn't want to talk about him. Not yet.

Ally opened her mouth again but closed it along with her eyes. "Austin I don't wanna talk about it," she said and opened her chocolate, doe-like eyes to meet his. "Not yet,'' she said begging him silently not to ask any more questions.

Austin nodded and he realized that he didn't want to push her. She would take when she's ready. "Alright, but I'm here when you do, okay," he said to her, and she nodded.

Austin walked out the door, closing her door quietly behind her. She wanted to open up so bad, but she couldn't…not yet.

**Hey, you guys…so here is another chap for ya! Longer than the last one, though yall guys deserved it. And guess what! I am officially on summer break, so hopefully I'll be updating more frequently. Anyways love you guys! Review!**

**~Meg~**


	5. Thunderstorms and News

_Boom…_

Ally shot up quickly from her laying position when a clash of thunder woke her from her slumber. A large, flash was seen outside her window, blinding her for a moment, and another clash of thunder was heard.

Turning her head towards her nightstand, she saw that the digital clock read 2:38. She had been here more than three weeks, and she hasn't been able to sleep through an entire night since arriving, but if something was to wake her up, she was glad it was the raging thunderstorm outside than the endless nightmares.

A flash of light, followed by thunder brought her back to reality with a jump. She sighed realizing that she wasn't going to sleep tonight at all with the storm outside. Grabbing a book from her bedside along with her glasses, she got up walking to the door of her bedroom. Walking across the hall, she gently opened Abby's door to see if the storm had awoken her.

Ally gave a sigh of relief when she saw her sleeping like a rock. That was yet another thing she had envied Abby for, her ability to sleep through anything. Ally was never able to sleep well, and it had only gotten worse when she lived with Rick.

Ally walked down the darkened hallway and made her way down the staircase. Getting to the last step, Ally made her way into the kitchen to get something to drink. Ally's eyes fell on a dark figure sitting on a stool, and her heart beat quickened. _Who would be in the kitchen at this hour, and why would they be in the dark…_ Ally thought to herself. Right after the thought, a streak of lightning lit up the room and Ally was able to catch a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Austin," her sleep filled voice called out in question. She saw his head turn towards her voice. "Ally," he questioned back to her. "Yeah it's me," she said as she carefully made her way through the dark to sit in front of him.

"Couldn't sleep either," he questioned her before taking a sip of the beverage in the coffee mug. "Yeah, the storm keeping you awake," she questioned, Austin noticed her voice was a lot more child-like when she was sleepy.

"Yeah, and while I was making cocoa the lights went out, you want some," he asked her as he got up to grab another mug.

"Sure, and there goes my reading," she said as the dropped the book on the counter.

"Whatcha reading," he asked her looking over his shoulder while pouring the cocoa in the mug. "Fugitive Track down," she answered to him.

"What's it about," he asked as he sat the mug down in front of her, along with sitting himself too.

"About a girl out to look for her father's murder, and she runs into her best friend's brother who is an agent, who she hates, might I add. And through the book they fight the bad guys, while falling in love," she said looking down at her cocoa before taking a sip of the hot beverage.

She moaned as it soothed her sore throat, probably from sleeping with her mouth open.

"That sounds good," he said as he picked it up from the counter. "Yeah, I'm a sucker for romance," she said, smiling lightly. "Even though I'm a guy, and a detective, same here," he said looking up at her.

She giggled, and she lights began to flicker and they came on. But the storm was still raging.

"Well since we are both a sucker for romance and the storm is still going. How about we go watch a romantic/comedy," he asked her as he got up from his sitting position.

"Sure," she answered, and took her mug with her to the living.

Austin put in a movie while Ally made herself comfortable on the couch. Austin disappeared into the dark hallway, before coming back with a blanket. "There was only one, hope you don't mind sharing," he asked as he plopped down beside her.

"Not at all."

Over the past two weeks, Ally had become a little better. She would now hold conversations, she would laugh and smile, but she won't open up about anything in her past. All her really knows about her is that; she loves pickles, her favorite color is red, and she loves reading. She tends to stay within the little bubble she has created over the past couple weeks; just Dez, Trish, Abby, and Austin.

"What are we watching," she asked looking up at him, her voice bringing him back to reality

"Proposal, "he said smiling at her. "Oh I love this movie," Ally said to him.

Austin covered both of them with a blanket and mashed play with the remote.

It was halfway into the movie when Austin felt something drop slightly on his shoulder. Turning his head, Austin saw Ally asleep with the mug slipping from her hands. He smiled at her grabbing the mug carefully.

He observed her carefully. He wanted to know what ran through her head while she was asleep. He wasn't stupid, the way she looked in the morning, and her jumpy actions, he knew that she would nightmare during the night. He just never heard her and he didn't know what to do.

She really was beautiful to him. Her doe-like eyes, long ombre hair, and even though she wouldn't open up to new people, he could tell that she would give anyone a chance once she knew them. She was caring, loving, and affectionate to her sister, and once you became good friends with her, she would do her best to help you with any situation. He could tell all this about her by just reading her actions; he didn't even need to know all the facts about her that would come in all good time.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

_Ring…ring…ring _

Austin was jolted awake by a phone ringing. He opened his eyes to see Ally laying down on top of his legs with her head resting on his stomach. Seeing the sleeping brunette and hearing the loud ringing, he hopped up a quickly as he could without waking Ally, and ran to the house phone that hung against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello," Austin answered quietly, as he stared at the brunette and scratched his head while letting out a yawn.

"Morning Austin, sorry if I woke you but I have some bad news," Dez said with a stressed sigh, and Austin could tell he was running his hands through his crimson red hair.

"What is it," Austin's eyebrows furrowed with worry, and question. _What could be so bad? _

"We apparently don't have enough evidence to prove that Rick is abusive so he is free to go until we get some, that also means that the girls will have to go back to live with him," Dez said quickly and all in one breathe.

Austin felt sick on his stomach and nearly dropped the phone at the statement that came from his best friend's mouth.

Austin took a quick glance at Ally to see that she was still fast asleep and almost smiled. She was getting better…she couldn't go back.

"What do you mean that we don't have enough evidence to prove that Rick is abusive?" Austin asked when the breath refilled his lungs.

"Apparently, Smith actually took a lead on this case and took it to court, and the judge and jury said that there wasn't enough evidence from them to plead him guilty. I brought in the concerned neighbor for a witness and I mentioned pictures, but Rick claimed that I could have taken the pictures anywhere," Dez exclaimed to him.

"What did the witness say, and what pictures did you show him," Austin said stiffly while running a hand down his face.

"The witness said that she had been hearing the noise over at the house for many years but they had become more violent over the past couple of weeks. Rick claimed that Ally and he had always fought ever since her parents had passed, but since she had turned 18, they were fighting more, and the yelling became more violent. I had also shown him the pictures of Ally's face the day we found her, but Rick swore up and down that it wasn't him that Abby and Ally had got into a slap fight and multiple slaps were exchanged," Dez told us.

Austin let out an angry growl from the back of his throat and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Are you kidding me? No way in hell would Ally ever lay a hand on Abby like that, and that hand print was covering her entire face" Austin whispered loudly, infuriated with the fact that the court would not take the evidence as facts.

"Did you show them the pictures we took of the place that would be a reason for the girls not to go back? That is no place for those girls to live," Austin exclaimed as quietly as he could.

"I thought that too, but as I was looking for the photos I couldn't find them anywhere, not on the computer, the camera, so I went back to place to take some more, but it was totally clean," Dez said to Austin.

"He has someone helping him," Austin suggested.

"Yeah and whoever they are, they are close with the department, because those photos, that I'm positive I took, where deleted from my office computer," Dez told him.

"I also called to suggest if the girls should come in to give statements," Dez asked him.

"I don't know Dez…Ally would be the main one to give the statements, and I don't know if she is ready. I do realize that if they don't Rick will be out of jail and want them back, but…I'll talk to Ally to see what she thinks, but I don't think that we should try and get more evidence before we put the girls through court," Austin suggested looking at Ally that was, thankfully, sleeping…

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"Morning Austin," Abby said skipping down the stairs. Austin jumped at the 6-year old's voice and turned around quickly from his cup of coffee.

"Hey Abs," Austin said ruffling her hair

"Whatcha doing," she said jumping up on the bar stool.

"Nothing, whatcha want for breakfast? How about blueberry pancakes," Austin said spotting the small brunette's sister walking through the kitchen door.

"Yes," Abby exclaimed jumping down from the bar stool and running up the stairs.

Ally sent a confused look from Austin to Abby with a small smile dancing across her lips.

"Morning," Ally said to him, and Austin smiled back to her in reply.

Austin took a deep breath and looked at Ally.  
"Look I have to tell you something," they both said at the same time both the smiles wiped from their faces.

"Alright, go ahead," Austin said motioning for her to go on.

"I heard you and Dez on the phone this morning," Ally said sighing.

And Austin froze…


	6. Numb

**Hey, you guys! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Love you yall! **

_Previously…_

"_Look I have to tell you something," they both said at the same time both the smiles wiped from their faces. _

"_Alright, go ahead," Austin said motioning for her to go on. _

"_I heard you and Dez on the phone this morning," Ally said sighing. _

_And Austin froze…_

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Wide-eyed and frozen, Austin stared at the brunette whose face showed no emotion. His mind went into overdrive.

_How much did she hear? _

_What is she thinking?_

_Oh no, she's gonna push everyone out again._

Austin wanted her to trust him, and this probably wasn't a good way to show that she could. He should have woken her up to talk to Dez with him considering that is was concerning her sister and herself.

Austin took in a deep breath and started to speak. "Ally I was gonna tell you I promise, and I know that I should have woken you up to speak with you about all of this, but I just want to protect you. Mentally and physically," Austin explained as quickly as he could manage.

"Austin I'm not mad. I promise, and I understand that all you want to do is protect us, and for that, I've never been more grateful," she voiced genuinely staring at the never wracking blonde that was fiddling with his fingers.

Austin let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her. Standing right in front of her, Austin had to look down for eye contact. Staring into her tender chocolate eyes Austin saw…_ dread. _Austin knew that she was dreading to see, or deal with Rick again. He could see how stressed she was, the way she was playing with the little ring on her middle finger, twisting it in circles. Her actions were stiff, strained, and she would look from Austin's eyes to everything in the room.

"Ally," Austin spoke out to her delicately, inching his hand to her arm running his fingertips up and down comfortingly. Moving his other hand, he placed his index finger under her chin for her eyes to meet his.

Ally's eyes meet his, and Austin could see how afraid she was…tears filled the rim of her eyes out of fear.

"You aren't going back, I _promise _you," Austin stated firmly, yet gently. Ally took in a shaky breath and nodded. "He'll have to get through me before he gets you."

Austin took her small frame in his arms, and Ally gripped tightly to his shirt with her shaking hands. "I promise," he whispered, placing a small kiss on her forehead before placing his chin on her head.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally sat on the porch, pulling her coat tighter to her body each time the wind blew. Her legs were curled up in the chair, and Ally was positive that she was cutting the blood circulation off because she couldn't feel them. Yet, then again…maybe it was going along with the rest of her body's actions. Ally was _numb…_she didn't want to think…she didn't want to eat, sleep, or drink…and she didn't want to talk to anyone.

She stared blankly at the kids across from her playing in the yard. She would give _anything _just about to be them, be normal. This wasn't normal…none of it was. Her actions weren't, neither were her thoughts.

She just couldn't help but think negatively…

_What if he finds us? He would do some much worse if he got his hands on us. Would we leave the state, or just be here for everyone to know that we are beaten but can't get away? What if we can't get enough evidence? _

Those are the type of questions that have been running through her mind ever since she overheard the phone call between Austin and Dez. This was Rick they were talking about. He was devious, underhanded, and tricky to deal with. If he really wanted them badly, he would get them. That's just how Rick was, she never understood why her mom married him. _All because she wanted to get back at dad…_

Ally heard the opening of the door but paid no attention to it. Soon she heard someone quietly sit in the seat on the other side of the small, round, glass table.

"Ally, I have good news," she heard Austin's voice speak out to her. Ally turned her head to him, her eyebrows furrowing in question.

"I just got off the phone with Dez. He was able to talk the judge into letting him get more evidence to prove that Rick is guilty. This means that Rick will still be locked up," Austin told her gently.

Ally nodded and Austin could see that she was pondering with a thought. "Austin, how are we going to get evidence? There is none left. Rick has people, and I have no more bruises but if I did he would find a way around that too," Ally exclaimed, turning fully around.

"Well, we will need a plan, but the thing is that Rick is still in jail. And we could always prove that Rick is an unfit father," Austin said.

"But how are we going to do that," Ally asked him.

"Um…we could go to all the liquor stores in Vermont, and get a file showing how much beer Rick buys a month," Austin said

"Rick would say that we were buying them for his friend that owns a bar that he works at, and he has his bills under a different name," Ally said to him.

"How do you know that," Austin asked her.

"Well I was looking at the mail once, and I stopped at the bill that had a different name, but I can't remember the name. He probably knocked me out that night, because he found that I was going to the mail, which was a 'no no'," Ally said bitterly.

Austin's heart broke for her, but he had to admit Rick was smart.

"What's the worst he's done to you," Austin asked carefully, this was touchy, and he had made it this far.

Ally's eyes widened, she was about to speak for closing her mouth. Pondering whether or not that she should say.

"Um, you know what, I'm tired can we talk about this another time," Ally asked him, but got up and went inside instead of waiting for an answer.

Austin sighed and placed his head in his hands. _So close…_

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"Hey Dez,"

Ally heard Austin open the door and greet Dez and Trish. Austin had invited them over for dinner and a movie that had just come out. Ally knew that somewhere in this dinner they would have a conversation with Rick, which Ally knew that they would at some point.

Ally took the last step down to see Austin talking to the couple. Ally spotted that Dez had a bag over his shoulder. "Hey shorty," Dez said ruffling her hair, bringing her in for a hug. Ally chuckled before hugging Trish. "Wow, Dez how long are you staying," Ally commented looking at the bag on his shoulder.

"Oh, every couple of months, ever since we were teens, Austin and I have always had a movie night with a sleepover, and Trish is joining since you are here," Dez exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, you are joining us. I would suggest Abby, but she fell asleep a minute ago," Austin said pointing up the staircase.

"We are going to order pizza, watch Poltergeist, and eat candy until we bounce off the walls. We are also going to sleep in the living room," Trish exclaimed excitedly.

Ally giggled and nodded, "sounds like fun."

Dez and Trish walked into the living room with Austin about to follow them until he felt a tiny tug on his arm. Turning around, Austin faced Ally with a look of question covering his facial features.

"I have a question," Ally asked him quietly

"Shoot," Austin exclaimed

"How long do we have to prove Rick is innocent?"

"Dez said that the judge schedules the actual and final court date for December 5th," Austin told her.

"That's two months from now," Ally stated, and Austin confirmed with a nod.

"Ok, thanks, Austin," she smiled as big as she could at the moment.

How was this going to work? Ally was going over plans in her head, but none of them seemed good enough to bring down Rick.

"Als, you coming," Trish called to her from her spot on the living room floor.

Ally stared at her friends…_I'm just gonna be happy tonight, screw Rick. _

Smiling Ally walked into the living, sitting between Austin and Trish as they mashed play…


	7. Chapter 7

**O. My. Goodness. You guys I am so sorry, I haven't updated in like three weeks, and I have no excuse at all. I have been sitting on my lazy ass the past three weeks, and I would usually be coming up with ideas, but writer's block is a down right bitch. Gosh, I just can't stand it. I think I have what I want, anyways enough with this. **

**Let's get on with it. **

**BTW, WOULD YOU PLEASE DO ME A FAV AND READ THE AUTHORS NOTE DOWN AT THE BOTTOM WHEN I AM DONE! I HAVE A QUESTION! **

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"_What did I tell you," Rick yelled at the curled up, petite brunette on the floor, writhing in pain. "I'm really sorry Rick, it won't happen again," Ally chocked out as best as she could with the excruciating pain that was shooting through her entire body. _

"_Oh, I know it won't happen again." Rick's voice darkened before he took off his belt, and raised it up before swinging it down with the large, metallic buckle hitting Ally's fragile body…_

''No,'' Ally bawled letting out an ear-pricing shout, shooting up in her bed. She had tears pouring down her rosy, delicate cheeks, her chest was heaving up and down, gasping for air, and she moved her hands frequently around her body as if she was actually going through the abuse once again.

Laying peacefully in his bed, Austin shot up and out the door instantly upon hearing Ally scream from the room next to his, thanking God his walls were thin. Shooting down the hall, Austin opened the door to see Ally writhing on the bed, with tears running down her cheeks, and her gasping for air.

As soon as he got to her, he tried pulling her into his embrace, but she pulled back. "No,'' she yelled, still trying to fight Austin. He was stronger though and pulled her into his bare chest. She stop fighting and sobbed in his chest.

''Shhh,'' he soothed running his skinny fingers her long, curly hair. "He-He h-hurt m-me,'' she hiccupped out. "Shh, it's okay your safe now,'' he said kissing her forehead. His heart leaped in anger at the fact that Rick had done this to her. They thought that Ally's was getting better, but ever since the information they had received a month ago, Ally's attitude had changed.

It was getting even harder to make her smile or laugh, she wouldn't join in conversations. Austin and she did have quite a few talks and moments, and Austin felt himself grow an attraction towards the broken brunette over the past 2 and a half months. He wanted to protect her, not only from Rick, but from herself as well. She had put herself into depression and every bone in Austin's body wanted to bring her out of the darkness and tell her it was going to be okay.

But the truth was, he didn't know if it was going to be okay. It had already been a month, and they still have yet to find any evidence on the bastard. Austin had to admit, he was smart and great at getting himself out of situations. They had been getting updates from the judge, and Austin had kept his word that he would tell her everything that they had said. They had one more month to find any sort of evidence and they were going to court with what they had.

Soon her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. She was still in his lap, and he didn't want to leave her. So he slowly, sat back and pulled the covers over them. He wrapped his arms back around her and she snuggled into his chest.

He liked that she could fall asleep with him there. That she at least hadn't pushed him out as much as she had the others, every once and a while Austin would get her to crack a smile, or chuckle. He knew that everyone she cared about left her, and even after this was over, he wasn't leaving her. No matter the circumstances.

He felt Ally stir and snuggle up more to him, if that was possible. Then he felt a weird feeling in his stomach. He looked down at the girl next to him. Austin knew he grew an actual liking, and he had spoken to Dez about it, and Dez being Dez picked on him about it, how he had, had a crush on the girl he had taken in. And for once in his life when Dez picked on him about a crush, he didn't deny that he had a crush on Ally. It was so easy for him to admit, which scared him more than ever. She had been through too much in her life to deal with something like this, so Austin wasn't going to mention. He would let whatever this was run its course, bad or good, for Ally's sake.

Austin studied the tiny, brunette. He took in how she had soft, clear, pale skin, the way her eyelids moved when she was asleep, even to the tiny scar that laid just above her eyebrow.

He liked that there was little room between them. He liked that her head was snuggled into his chest. He might like that a little too much...

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally woke up with a slight start when she noticed a pair of arms wrapped around her mid-section, and her head resting on a chest, but clamed herself when she noticed that it was Austin. Though she questioned why he was in her bed, and why they were so close together. Not that Ally was going to lie, she enjoyed it, she enjoyed his arms being around her, making her feel safe, she also like the way his stomach was toned, but yet so soft. Ally scolded herself for the thoughts she was having, but shook them off and placed herself up slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde.

Austin mumbled something before reaching over and grabbed her pulling her back down. Ally's eyes widened at Austin's action, what scared her was the fact that it wasn't intentional on his part. Ally tried yet again to get up but was once again stopped by Austin. Ally sighed and began to gently shake him.

"Austin, Austin wake up," she said gently, but was once again greeted with Austin tightening his grip on her. Ally blushed, and gave up. Laying back down in his arms, Ally let a smile take over her face.

_Why am I enjoying this so much? I am not supposed to be enjoying this. _

Ally pushed away her thoughts and let herself for once enjoy something. She was never able to enjoy anything in her entire life, and if Austin wouldn't let her get up, she wasn't going to force him to let go.

She must have been laying there for at least 30 minutes before Austin started to stir in his sleep. Ally panicked.

_What if he wonders why I haven't got up yet? _

So Ally quickly shut her eyes to pretend she was a sleep. She felt Austin yawn, and slightly shift before not moving at all. She then felt his fingers brush a stand of hair away from her face.

"I wish you'd open up to me," Austin whispered, and if her eyes weren't shut, they would be wide in shock. She then felt lips being place on her temple, and his arms being taken from around her waist. Yet he didn't get up, he just laid there.

Ally laid there thinking to herself for couple of minutes before deciding to "wake up". Ally let out a stretch and let out a not so fake yawn considering her body was still at rest.

Austin watched as Ally yawned and stretched before opening her big, dark, chocolate, brown eyes and staring up at him like a small, innocent child.

"What are you doing in here," Ally asked the question that she had been wondering since she woke up. Austin gave her a strange look, but began to explain. "You were having a bad dream, and I came in here to calm you down, and I didn't want to leave in case you had another one, so I stayed in here. Remember now," Austin explained, and Ally took in the information before nodding slightly.

All of a sudden the vision of the beating of Rick came to her mind and her breathing start to get heavy, and uneven. Austin noticed and made a quick motion to calm her down by grabbing her face.

"Hey, hey, hey it wasn't real, you're okay," Austin spoke soothingly. Ally shook her head from side to side. "No, it-it was real, it-it wasn't a dream it-it was a memory," Ally struggled to get out. Austin's heart broke at the sight of the fear in her eyes, and the tears that filled the brim of them.

He extended his arms and took her small figure in his embrace, and she melted into him, holding on for dear life.

"Ally, I promise that he won't touch you ever again. Okay, believe me," he said pulling her head back to look at her eyes. Ally stared at the hazel eyes that held a great amount of sincerity, and morality in them. Ally's breathing calmed and she closed her eyes to regain her breathing.

Austin was hesitant but asked the question he had been wanting to ask. " Do you want to talk about it?"

Ally froze and was about to shake her head, but stopped herself upon remembering Austin earlier. _I wish you'd open up to me… _Thought Ally didn't want to talk about the dream, she was willing to talk about something else

"Um…," Ally started, but Austin cut her off, "you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no I want to. Just not the dream, I want to open up to you. You've done so much for me and you deserve to have my trust, and you have it but I want to prove it. What is something you want to know about me," Ally asked him, finally becoming herself again as she sat crisscross on the bed in front of Austin.

"Ally, you don't have to prove anyt-," Ally cut Austin off.

"No, I _want _to do this," Ally told him putting an emphasis on 'want'.

Austin sighed and asked a question that he had been wondering for a while now. "How did Rick become your step-dad," Austin asked her carefully, and instantly saw her hesitate. "I'll ask a-," Austin started off, but Ally cut him off.

"No, don't. Um… it's actually a weird story. I was 13 and Abby was a year old when my dad caught my mom "cheating" on him with another guy, but it was all a misunderstanding, but it turned out to be bigger than they thought. During the fight, my mom had gotten so angry with my father that she actually did cheat, with Rick. And once my dad found out, he divorced after about 4 months of trying to fix what they once had, but all during this time my mother was still seeing Rick. After about 6 to 7 months, mom, Abby, and I had moved in with Rick," Ally had stopped to take and breathe, and wipe a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"A couple of months later, after the divorce was final, Rick and my mom got married. One night Rick and my mom were at a bar, but Rick was way too drunk to drive, and he wouldn't leave or give my mom the car keys, so even though they were divorced, she called my dad to come and get her. When they were on their way home, and car ran a stop sign and hit them knocking them into the other lane, causing a head on collision, killing them both on impact," Ally finished with tears rolling down her cheeks quickly.

Austin then wanted to hit himself for asking the question as he took her in his arms for the third time this morning…

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Austin sat at on one side of the couch as Ally laid across the entire couch with her feet resting in Austin's lap. They had spent majority of the morning talking about Ally's past life and want evidence they could get on Rick, which was none, unfortunately.

Austin flipped through channels on the television and stared at the clock on the table beside him. It was currently 15:47 in the afternoon and Ally had taken a nap to catch up on some sleep. As Austin was clicking on a show, he felt the figure next to him shot up quickly.

Turning sharply, he took in Ally's now awoken, yet frighten face. "Hey, what's wrong," Austin asked quickly as he got up and crouched down in front of her.

Ally's face then turned into…excitement? "Austin…I know what name Rick uses when he buys beer, and the bar that I was talking about…it shut down months ago," Ally explained…

**Hey you guys, so chapter down. I have to say that this has to be one of the fastest chapters I've ever written, so I am deeply sorry if it sucks. I am so supper supper tired, I have not be asleep all night, and it is currently 13:18 p.m. **

**So, you guys the important author's note is. I want to start a new story and I want your opinion. **

_**Title: Diary of Uncovered Secrets**_

_**Summary: When Ally Dawson is forced to move to Richton, a small, local town in Pennsylvania, she meets great people, and discovers that it is a great place to live. That is until she starts getting threating messages, emails, and so called "gifts" from an unknown person. Then finding out a murder had taken place in her house in the 1990's, she finds a diary of the murder victim. She then challenges herself to solve the murder and put an end to the threats. **_

**I know a long summary, and I will shorten it. It is not fully put together yet, and I'm still working on the details, but would any of you read it? Just let me know in the reviews! **

**Alright guys, I love you all! I am going to sleep now! ByE!  
**

**~Meg~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy July 4****th**** guys! Support America! **

Austin was taken back at brunette's sudden confession that raced from her lips. "You what," he asked curious as to how she suddenly knew.

"I was dreaming about the memory of finding the mail, and I was able to glance at in the flashback and remember the name before he found me. Oh wow, I didn't realize how crazy that sounded until now," Ally spoke placing her head in her hands.

Austin's face then turned up into a smile that reached ear to ear. "No Als, that was perfect, you're perfect. I got to call Dez," Austin exclaimed excitedly, leaning up kissing her forehead and rushing into the kitchen.

Ally leaned her head down blushing, but picked it up quickly when she heard Austin walk back in. "I forgot to ask…what the name was," he asked, a red tint forming on his cheeks. Ally chuckled and thought, she remembered it being blurred, but she could definitely remember.

"Um…Mark Evens," Ally confessed looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Austin went to walk back to the kitchen but stopped, turning around back to her, "we're a step closer Als."

Ally nodded...

_A step closer… _That was a enough to keep a smile on her face.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally reached over the bed to grab her cell phone that laid on the far edge. "Als," Ally heard Austin's deep, masculine voice echo throughout the whole house, grabbing her attention. Turning, Ally grabbed her jacket and walked down the stairs to see Austin, Dez, Trish and Abby standing at the front door.

When Ally told Austin about the name, he had called Dez, and they had scheduled to go to the liquor stores around town and ask for surveillance. There were only two in the entire area so it wouldn't take much time, or be difficult.

The only problem with this entire plan was that Ally was having to leave Abby with Trish. Not that she didn't trust Trish with her, it was just the fact that this was the first time leaving Abby since they got the news on Rick.

"You ready," Dez asked pointing at the door with his jacket and keys in his hands.

"Um…yeah," Ally answered him unsurely. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Abby's forehead. "I love you, listen to Trish, and we'll be back soon," Ally explained to Abby and Abby nodded leaning up to kiss her sister's cheek.

Ally took a deep breath and walked out of the house and towards Austin's car. Austin opened the passenger door for her and walked to the other side getting in, while Dez sat in the back.

"So where to first," Ally asked him as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Um, how about Jack's Liquor and go from there," Dez suggested. **(Btw, I am not sure if that place actually exists but if it does. I diff don't own it.) **

"Sounds good," Austin added and Ally nodded.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Austin pulled the car into the parking lot of Jack's Liquor stopping straight in front of the store. Shutting the car off Austin, Dez, and Ally climbed out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the store.

Letting Ally pass, Austin held the door open for her and Dez before walking in himself.

Ally took in the stores appearance, along with Austin and Dez. It was a well clean, nice set up, and full stocked store. The technology was all new, from cash register to the security cameras, making things easier for them.

"Yes, how may I help you," a young male, around the age of 22 walked out from a room in the back and looked up at the customers in his store.

He locked eyes with Austin and Dez, it wasn't until Ally made his line of sight before his pale, green eyes widened. The male looked her up and down and Ally shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and he seemed to quickly snap out of whatever he was in before straitening.

Dez cleared his throat eyeing him, while Austin stepped over to the brunette wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She didn't know as what though…_a claim? _Ally thought, the guy didn't seem to be checking her out, he seemed nervous to see her, but she didn't think Austin knew that.

"Yes, we are VTPD. **(Vermont Police Department, if anyone was confused.) **And we would like to know if you have anyone in your records by the name of Mark Evens," Dez asked and showed him his badge.

The male nodded and walked over to his computer typing and pulled up some files.

"Um…yes we do, but his last purchase was in October, may I ask why," the nameless cashier asked and Austin shook his head.

"No, but we need those printed out," Austin told him firmly, looking the poor boy dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but do you have a warrant," the guy suddenly asked shocking Dez and Austin. Dez looked at him before pulling a piece of folded up file paper from the inside of his jacket.

"Yes, yes we do. Anymore questions," Dez asked him, pushing the piece of paper back in his jacket. Ally was able to catch a glance at the date, and notice it was set for April. Ally smirked and looked at the guy that was currently walking over to print the papers.

Was this guy that stupid? "You do realize that, that warrant is out dated," Ally leaned over and whispered, and Dez chuckled.

"I know, that was kinda the idea," Dez told her, and Ally chuckle quietly leaning back into Austin's embrace since he had yet to release her.

"Here Sir, anything else," he asked.

"Yes, your security footage for October," Austin told him, releasing Ally momentarily to grab the papers, and stick them in his jacket.

Ally glanced at the guy's name tag and it read "Shane".

Shane walked over to the back, beckoning the three to follow, and the walked into a room with a couple of computers.

Sitting in the chair, Shane clicked a couple of files and apps before a record of security tapes were pulled up from October.

Clicking on the first one, the waited for it to load before a sentence popped up on the screen.  
'These files have been recently deleted'.

"That's weird," Shane commented under his breath before clicking on another file, but getting the same response.

Ally's breathe quickened and tears filled the brim of her eye. _How did this happen? How were they deleted? _Ally felt her stomach dropped and the air around her become thin.

"Excuse me," she mumbled before walking out of the room and out of the shop completely.

She walked and leaned her back up against a pole, and wrapped her arm around her stomach bending over slightly trying to fill her lungs with air, but failing miserably.

The tears that filled her eyes finally ran over, pouring down her cheeks, and she lost all feeling in her fingers. Everything around her was woozy and she held on to the pole to keep from falling over.

"Ally," she heard Austin yell in the distance, and feet running towards her direction.

"Hey, hey, hey," Austin soothed grabbing her shoulders and dipped his head for his eyes to meet hers.

"How-how did this ha-happen. He-he's behind bars, and he-he's still on-one step ahead," she struggled for words and air.

Her chest burned for air, her heart pounded at a rapid rate, and she was shaking intensely. Not being able to breathe caused Ally to panic more, and her hyperventilating became more intense.

"I-I can't breathe," Ally panicked and Austin nodded in understanding, knowing that she had never had a full blown panic attack.

"Ally, you're panicking. Okay? I need you to try and slow your breathing. I want you to breathe in and out and count to ten with me. Okay? You understand," he spoke, grabbing her face gently and rubbing his fingers over her now dried, yet tear stained cheeks.

"Breath in, breath out. 1," Austin soothed and Ally copied his actions. They preceded these actions 9 more times, before Ally's breathing finally clamed, and her heart rate slowed.

Austin pulled her into his chest, and her body racked with sobs.

"Shhhh, we will figure it all out. Okay. Everything will work out, don't you worry," Austin spoke, running through her hair gently. He spoke like he was talking to a small child. Ally was about a fragile as one, and Dez was amazed at how well Austin was able to handle her.

An idea then ran through Dez's head, but he wasn't sure if Ally was emotionally ready for it.

"What Dez," Austin asked his best friend after seeing the expression on his face.

"I think I have an idea, but Ally I don't know if you are ready for it," Dez spoke gently. The brunette was now clam, but she was still shaky.

"Dez, what," Ally asked, her voice almost inaudible.

"I think. We should look through his house for more evidence," Dez spoke gradually to the pair.

Austin looked like he was about to object, but Ally cut him off.

"Let's do it," Ally stated, and the two males stared at her, before slowly nodding in agreement…

**Hey you guys. I know that I haven't updated in a pretty good bit, and I am sorry about that, but something finally came to me at like 2 in the morning on vacation. Lol. And some of you have asked why I deleted Diamond Couple. **

**Well I didn't. The site did, and I hope to upload it all back, but I am not going to worry about it right now. I am going to focus on this story. I am sorry about that, really. **

**Anyways. I hope you all enjoyed and review?**

**And also please check out my one-shot "Hotel Madness". Has a lot of Auslly in it!**

**~Meg~**


	9. Chapter 9

Austin pulled up in front of the house that held many horrific memories for Ally over the past 13 years. A shiver went through and she drew in a shaky breath. Austin turned to her after shutting off the car.

"Ally, are you sure about this," Austin told her grabbing her dainty hands between his large ones.

Ally inhaled before nodding. "Yes, Austin. I have to do this at one point," Ally told him with as much confidence as possible, though it wasn't a lot.

Austin observed her for a small moment before nodding. "Okay then, let's do this," he told her and they got out of the car.

As Ally walked around, she stood in front of the house staring up at the two, story death trap in hesitation. She then felt something grab her hand, and she looked from the hand that was intertwined with hers to the face that belonged to it.

Austin gave her an encouraging smile, and Ally thanked him with a nod before the pair walked up the steps onto the porch.

"Do you know where a key is," Dez asked as he had tried the door knob previously, seeing that it was locked unlike the last time he came.

Ally nodded and walked over to the swing that hung from the ceiling by chains, and reached her hand under the bottom before pulling out a key.

"Why didn't I think of that," Dez questioned to himself, and Austin cracked a smile.

Ally unlocked the door and the three walked in to be greeted with a spotless, alcohol free house.

"You kidding me, damn it," Ally yelled in frustration, and Austin rubbed her shoulder soothing.

"Ally there has to be something here. Let's just have a look around," Austin spoke and Ally nodded.

"Let's start in Rick's office. He's bound to have something there," Ally told them and they nodded in agreement before following the brunette.

Ally walked up the stairs and down the hall trying to block out all of the memories. Flashes of terrible actions ran through her mind, and Ally sighed.

Leaving for almost two months and finally returning had taken a toll on her more than she'd like to admit. All the memories flashed through her head at once gave her a slight headache, and caused her head to spin intentionally.

She didn't want to ever step foot in this house again, but she knew if she didn't do it now, she would be in the future for other reasons.

Ally stopped in front of the many doors in the corridor, and twisted the knob only to find it locked.

"You have to be kidding me," Ally heaved a sigh and pulled a bobby pin from behind her ear. Austin and Dez stared at the girl in confusion as she picked the locked with the bobby pin.

After finally hearing a click, Ally stuffed the bobby pin in her pocket before looking over at Austin and Dez.

"What? You've never seen a girl pick a lock before," Ally asked them in all seriousness.

The duo chuckled before shaking their head. Ally opened the door to see a well-ordered office and everything put neatly in place.

"Okay, we can start over at the file bins," Dez stated and Austin walked over the desk, pulling out draws.

"I'm gonna go look in Rick's room," Ally declared and the two men looked at her, nodding.

Walking across the hall, Ally opened Rick's bedroom door to see it well organized.

"Who in the hell is working with you Rick," Ally questioned out loud to no one in particular.

Ally walked around doing an over view of the room before bending down to check under the bed. She checked the dresser, going through the folded clothes neatly. She checked the closet, pillows, and bathroom, even his walls by knocking or felling for a hallow sound.

Ally sighed and plopped down on the bed. Checking the time on her watch that laid upon her wrist, Ally saw that it was 15:28.

They had been here for at least 40 minutes and they were left empty handed.

"Als, come here. I think we found something."

Shooting up from her position on the bed, Ally started out the room, but tripped lightly over something.

A board…

Ally stared down at the floor board that was slightly out of place. Bending down, Ally grabbed the board and pulled on it causing the board to come out of the floor completely.

Looking down at the hole in the floor, Ally saw a belt. Not just any belt…Rick's belt…a _bloody _belt.

"_What did I tell you," Rick yelled at the curled up, petite brunette on the floor, writhing in pain. "I'm really sorry Rick, it won't happen again," Ally chocked out as best as she could with the excruciating pain that was shooting through her entire body. _

"_Oh, I know it won't happen again." Rick's voice darkened before he took off his belt, and raised it up before swinging it down with the large, metallic buckle hitting Ally's fragile body…_

Ally closed her eyes tightly, blinking away the tears that so desperately wanted to escape as the memory reoccurred her thoughts as it had been the past couple of weeks, but seeing the object made it all to real yet again.

Staring in shock at the discovery, Ally was pulled out of it by Austin's voice and footsteps.

"Ally, we found bills from the liquor store with Mark Evens in Rick's draw. This is great evidence considering it is to this address. Ally?" she heard Austin inform her before questioning her current position.

Ally drew in a breath, "I think I can do you one better," she voiced shakily, grabbing the belt holding it up in their line of sight.

Their eyes widened in shock before Ally dropped the belt and bolted down the stairs and out the door…away from that house.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Austin ran out of the house and Dez followed, but not before grabbing the belt.

Their eyes meet with Ally pacing about a block down from the house, running a hand through her hair.

"Ally," Austin spoke looking at her for an explanation.

"What was that," Austin exhaled, walking closer to her.

"I, We, He," Ally then let out an angered sigh at not being able to form words and threw her hands up. Calming herself by taking a breath, Ally looked at them.

"That-that belt…it has, that's….my blood," Ally stuttered trying to form the right words, and Austin's stomach dropped, along with his heart, and he blew a casket.

"What," he yelled loudly, causing the brunette, and the red head to jump. "He did,_ what?_" Austin yelled his face turning red in anger. "Austin calm down," Dez said cautiously. All he saw was red, he was _infuriated, pissed._ He didn't and wouldn't ever understand how anyone could hurt Ally like that. The thought of him harming her in any way made Austin want to _kill. _And that scared him.

He had kept his cool this entire time, but finding out that he had hit her over and over with a metal buckle that drew blood from her skin burned him to no end. There is no telling what else he could have done to her over the years.

Austin ran his hand down his face, and turned around from them. He was sweating and breathing heavily, his mind was reeling as he thought of ways to hurt Rick physically, and emotionally. He wanted to make him feel all the pain that he has made Ally feel the past 5 years of her life.

Thinking intentionally, Austin raised his hand and brought it down to punch the metallic pole that stood in front of him to relish his anger. "Austin," he heard Ally squeal at a distance.

Austin was brought back into the world by the burning sensation in his hand. He grabbed and a cursed his actions and for not thinking straight.

"Austin, man are you alright," he heard Dez question and he nodded, his hand still burning.

"Yeah, yeah. Als, where did you find it," Austin asked as he turned to her, but was met with a shocked expression covering her beautiful face.

"I, um," she stared at Austin speechless at his outburst before regaining her posture.

"It, it was in the floor boards," she told them and they nodded.

"Now we have that he was using the name Mark Evens to buy alcohol, and a belt that, um has, that's just great evidence," Dez spoke, not completely wanting to utter the word 'abuse'.

"I think we have a good bit. How about we drop it off at the police station, and I'll go it tomorrow and talk to the judge and Ally's lawyer," Dez went to finish but Ally cut him off.

"Lawyer? Dez when did I get a lawyer, I can't afford that," Ally asked him loudly.

"Ally relax. My dad is a lawyer and that's who your lawyer is. My aunt and him went through the same thing growing up, and he is doing your case free of charge. Ally we have this all under control, you aren't going to have to deal with it physically unless needed. Okay?" Dez explained to her, grabbing her shoulders, crouching down to her height, and she nodded before hugging him.

"Thank you Dez, really. I can't thank you enough. The both of you," she recognized the two with thickness in her voice.

"Ally, you don't have to thank us. We all just want to see Abby and you happy," he told her and tears filled Ally's eyes again for the third time today, but these were the tears she didn't mind crying. _Happy tears…_For the longest time she didn't think they existed, only pain, but here she was with the best people in her life, and she thanked God for that…

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Austin wrapped his bruised and swollen knuckles with an Aid wrap and placed ice on them carefully as he stared out his kitchen window.

Night had fallen, and they had gotten home, all eating a meal together before Trish and Dez had to leave.

Ally and Abby had gone on up to bed while Austin stayed down to tend to his knuckles from punching the pole.

He wasn't entirely sure as to why he did what he did. All he knows is that whatever this feeling is for Ally, was much bigger than he claimed it to be.

_Hell, he felt like killing someone because of her. _

And he didn't know what scared him the most, the fact that he thought these things because of her, or the fact that he was okay with it.

Austin was brought out of his daze by light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Austin," he heard Ally's angelic voice call out into the darkness of his kitchen. He had the lights out and the doors locked, ready for bed.

"What are you doing," she asked him and she walked over to the counter near him. The moon light causing enough light for each of them to capture their facial feathers.

"Wrapping my knuckles," he told her gently, and Ally reached out slowly to grab them.

"You know. You wouldn't have this problem if you didn't punch a post," Ally told him matter of factly, and he chuckled at her, walking closer.

"Hmm, really? I thought they'd make me look tough," he told her, and Ally let a giggle escape from her mouth.

The moon light made her chocolate brown eyes even more appealing to him, as if he was staring into melted chocolate. Her lips were pursed together, but turned upward slightly into a lazy smile, and her ombred hair fell down her back and shoulders in prefect, messy, natural ringlets.

She had on yoga pants, a loose, off the shoulder, jumper and no make-up, though she didn't wear a lot, she was even more adorable than before.

For the first time Ally actually noticed how close they were to each other. Austin towered over her at 6 foot and she craned her next to look up at him.

Austin eyes flickered from her eyes to her pink, plum lips and he intentionally started to lean down to her level, and Ally noticed, leaning up.

They were almost nose to nose before a panicky feeling arose in Ally stomach making her pull away. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and looked around awkwardly.

"I, I- uh should go, go upstairs. You know, to check on Abby," Ally stuttered nervously, and Austin nodded in agreement, clearing his throat.

Ally bounded up the stairs scolding herself…

_What is wrong with you Dawson? You know you wanted that to happen._

"Gah, I'm going crazy," she said to herself, walking in her room and shutting the door.

**And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed and uhhhh yeah.**

**Love youuuuu guyyyyyyyss!**

**And also, who do you think is helping Rick? Huh?**

**~Meg~**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Ally! Ally! Wake up," Ally felt someone yelling at her in panic to wake up. Opening her eyes, Ally saw Austin shaking her trying to wake her. _

_Once seeing his panicked expression and his heavy breathing, Ally shot up from her laying position in concern. _

"_Austin, what," she waited for an answer and words finally fell from Austin's lips. _

"_Abby's missing." _

Ally shot up breathing heavily, and looked around. Sun rays shone through the blinds of her bedroom window, and she could faintly see the dust particles floating around in the air. Birds chirped from outside, and she turned her head to look at the clock on her night stand.

7:58.

She quickly got up from her bed, and ran across the hall to Abby's bedroom. Opening the door, Ally saw that Abby's bed was slept in and empty. She felt panic arise in her chest, and she took off down the stairs to get Austin.

Ally ran down the wooden stairs, taking two at a time. She sped in the kitchen prepared to see Austin making breakfast, oblivious to everything, but stopped when seeing her sister sitting at the table, perfectly unharmed.

"Morning Als," Austin greeted her with a smile, but frowned when seeing her facial expression, and her dazed, frightened, wide eyes.

"What's wrong," he asked quickly, walking over to her, concern covering his facial features.

Ally breathed in a sigh of relief and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing," she said as she noticed her sister looking at her in curiosity and concern. She walked over kissing her head, mumbling a 'good morning.'

"How'd you sleep," Austin asked as he fried bacon in a skillet.

Ever since their moment in the kitchen two weeks ago, Ally hasn't necessarily avoided Austin, but she didn't spend much alone time with him either. Almost kissing him two weeks ago made her come to terms that she actually did like Austin, and she was afraid of that.

She was scared of falling hard for him and then he leaving her just like everyone else did. That's just how everything worked for Ally, she would get close and they would leave.

And she knows that getting close with Dez and Trish might come back to bit her in the ass as well, but Austin leaving her would break her, and she didn't want to hurt anymore.

"Hey Als, we have to go with Dez today," Austin told her staring at her, and Ally understood that they were going to the police station.

The final court date was in two weeks, and they had been looking for more back up evidence. Austin and Dez had a good feeling about the belt she had found, but she had that feeling in her stomach that if they weren't careful things would go south.

Throughout the last two months, Ally had yet to explain to Abby about everything going on. Even though she was 6, she was smart and would try an understand anything her sister would tell her, and she wanted to try to keep her protected from this as much as possible.

"Alright," Ally nodded to him and grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee.

Ever since finding the belt, Ally's sleeping habits have become worse, and ever since her episode in the liquor store parking lot, she had mini panic attacks. Austin claimed that she should see a doctor before her attacks got bad, and her sleeping habits got even worse, but she refused.

"Thanks for breakfast Austin," Abby spoke out loud, placing her plate in the sink, and bounded up the stairs.

Austin placed a couple of pieces of bacon on a plate, along with an egg and placed it in front of Ally. Ally stared at it, and then looked up at Austin to see him staring at her sternly. Sighing, Ally picked up a piece of bacon, gently biting on it.

She sent a look up to Austin, silently asking him if he was happy, and he smiled with a nod.

"So, what were you bounding down the stairs so quickly for," Austin question as he poked bacon around, hearing the occasional sizzle and pop.

"I told you, it was nothing," Ally told him before nibbling on the bacon once again.

"Ally, I'm not stupid," Austin sighed, placing the fork down and looking over at her.

Clearing her throat, Ally grabbed her plate, throwing her scrapes in the garbage, and bounded up the stairs, but not before say to Austin.

"Never said you were."

Austin sighed and placed the fork down with a loud _cling. _

"Damn it."

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Austin hopped up as the door bell sounded, signaling that Dez and Trish were here.

Opening the door, Austin was greeted with a familiar, tall red head and his short girlfriend.

"Hey you guys, Trish, Abby is up stairs," Austin greeted them and Trish nodded walking up the stairs.

"We will have to wait a sec, I think Ally is getting ready, but not too sure," Austin stated as he plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"You two still have that tension," Dez asked, knowing about the moment in the kitchen a couple of weeks ago.

"Yes. Dez I don't know what to do. She acts like there is no tension, but she knows damn well there is, and she has been pushing me out majorly now," Austin vented, placing his head in his hands.

"Austin, did it ever dong on you that, maybe, oh I don't know, that she's scared," Dez told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Austin furrowed his eyebrows, and looked up at him. "You think," Austin asked.

"Austin come on, I'm supposed to be the dumb one. Duh she scared, everyone she's ever cared about has left, I bet you she's scared that you'll leave her too," Dez explained and Austin was slowly beginning to understand.

"But, I won't. I can't," Austin stuttered.

"But she doesn't know that," Dez stated to him, and Austin nodded looking like a kicked puppy.

"How do I prove that I won't leave her," Austin pleaded to Dez to give him an idea.

"Austin, I honestly have no idea,"

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Austin, Dez, and Ally walked through the police station parking lot, and into the building.

Ally glanced at the new surroundings and at all the police officers and detectives in and out of uniform. Some were on computers, drinking coffee, others in meetings, and putting together evidence.

Ally didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable, she felt safe.

Last week Dez had talked her into coming and speaking with his father, her lawyer, to get all the evidence gathered up, and her side of the story. Though she wasn't all the bit comfortable talking about it, she would…to get him out of her life all together.

She would be going to court and giving statements, and going up to the stand, but Abby wouldn't be, and she was happy about that. Austin and Dez would also be with her so she wouldn't have to face Rick alone.

"Okay, my dad should be in a minute, how about some coffee," Dez asked, and they both nodded.

Dez walked off, while Austin and Ally sat in chairs that were lined up against the wall.

"Ally, I need to," Austin went to speak, but was cut off by another voice. A deep, familiar voice that Austin knew by heart, and had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Austin, haven't seen you here in a while," Austin's boss, Smith, voiced out, strolling over to the pair.

"Smith, yeah. I've been taking some time off, and doing work at home. Should be back soon," Austin explained as an excuse. Austin loathed his boss, he was indolent, bad-tempered, loudmouthed, and overall annoying. He expected everyone to do his work for him, while he sat on his lazy butt taking naps in his office.

It also pissed him off that the one case he decided to look into was this one.

Ever since meeting Abby and Ally, Austin had been taking time off and working from home on the case. He also didn't want to the two alone, even though Rick was behind bars, and also since someone was working with Rick.

"Yeah, I heard. Who's this pretty thang," Smith questioned, doing an overlook at Ally.

"This is Ally Dawson, the victim of Rick's case," Austin explained. Smith's eyes widened in surprise, but stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Richard Smith, but just call me Smith. So you are the victim of Rick's case, I'm very sorry you had to go through all of that. I'm surprised I haven't seen you around, we've been looking for you," Smith explained, yet asked a question all in one sentence.

Ally examined the older man over. He looked to be in his late 40's, early 50's and he looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Ally shook his hand loosely, her hand so small against his, she kept her head down, but mumbled a 'thank you' in response to his sentence.

"She is staying over with me," Austin told him firmly, not quite sure how his response would be.

"With you? Austin why haven't you brought her in for questioning," Smith asked him in shock, and Ally shrunk a little bit.

"I told you Smith, I have been working from home, and I am bringing in all the evidence today," Austin stared at the man across from him, silently daring him to ask another question in front of the, now shaken, brunette.

"Okay, understandable. Anyways, have a nice day Miss. Dawson," he spoke, sending her a genuine smile before walking away.

"I'm sorry about that Als, usually he is sleeping in his office," Austin apologized, and Ally shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," Ally spoke, eyeing the figure that walked away from them and out the door.

"Guys, my dad is here. Let's go," Dez called from a door way in the middle of the station, and Austin and Ally walked over to him and into the room.

"Hello Miss Dawson, I'm Dan Wade, feel free to call me any name that you would like. So I hear that we are dealing with a physical and mental abuse case," Dan explained, shaking her hand and sitting his brief case down on the table.

Austin and Dez sat on either side of her, and Ally sat in the middle cautiously observing her 'lawyer', someone that she was about to share her entire life story with.

"So Ally, I want to ask simple questions," Dan started. "How long have you and Abby lived with Rick?"

"Um, 5 years."

"When did the abuse start?"

"Um, the mental abuse started right after my mother was killed, and then a couple of months later the physical abuse started," Ally explained.

The questions went on for a while, some personal others just minor, none of them were major or made Ally emotional that was until the last question.

"Ally, what was the worst action Rick ever physically did to you," Dan asked her carefully.

Ally inhaled sharply and Austin reached over, grabbing her hand. Austin had asked her this question, and she hadn't wanted to tell him, but now she needed to answer.

"Rick was drunk, and he had come home very late, Abby and I had been asleep. He had awoken me by slamming the door, and I knew he was in one of his moods, so I ran to Abby and told her to stuff her bed, and hide in the closet. Something made him angry, I don't know if it was losing money, or having a fight with someone, but I had never seen him so angry."

"I got in my bed, pretending to be asleep, and usually he would wake me up by yelling, or shaking, but this time he pulled me out of bed by my hair," Ally took in a shaky breath, tears filled her eyes, and Austin squeezed her hand in reassurance. She shut her eyes, and Austin didn't know if she was trying to remember or block it out as much as possible while repeating it.

"Never letting go, he drug me down the stairs. Getting to the bottom, he slammed my head against the wall corner. He then preceded to hi-hit me, slap me, kick me unti-until I couldn't move, he-he slammed my head into the floor many times, and he beat me _so _bad. By the time I thought he was done, I was coughing up blood, and it had lasted for an hour, maybe? Thinking he was through, I laid still, but he grabbed me and threw me through our glass door that was there at the time, and I hit a post on our back porch," Ally struggled to explain the whole thing without stuttering or crying.

Austin, Dez, and Dan stared at her in sympathy and their hearts broke for her. Austin stared at her, squeezing her hand, before leaning over and kissing her temple. They thought she was done talking but whispered something.

"_I seriously thought I was going to die." _

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

**Well guys! Here it is! ANOTHER chapter!**

**You guys, I am seriously am on a roll here! It isn't even funny, I had to actually refrain myself from updating to early. I had chapter 8 done on July 4****th****, chapter 9 done on 5****th****, and started working on this one finishing it on July 8****th****. 3, lengthy, chapters done in one week, might I add, with also a one-shot.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and guess what! Auslly will be coming up very, very soon! Along with some things that might shock you, and the court date will be in about 3, 4 more chapters, not sure. **

**Well, got to go! Bye my loves! **

**Review?**

**~Meg~**


	11. Chapter 11

"_I seriously thought I was going to die." _

Austin sat on the couch in his home, that sentence running through his had continuously. Vivid images ran through head…images of him actually beating her until she coughed up blood, or throwing her through a glass door that could kill her.

He wanted nothing more than to make her forget everything that happened in her past. Everything that hurt her, or treated her unfairly.

Austin was lost in his own thoughts, but was brought out of them when he heard someone in his kitchen. He slowly got up, and walked in there quietly, hopping not to scare whoever was in there.

The kitchen was dark, and with darkness falling outside, though it was only 5:30 in the evening, didn't help much either. Once taking in the figure, the height, and the long hair, Austin realized that Ally was looking for the light switch.

Flicking the light switch, Ally jumped at the sudden gleam of light surrounding her, and her not being the only one in the room.

"Looking for this," Austin causally asked, pointing at the light switch on the wall.

"Yeah," Ally answered, her voice was tired, and held no emotion.

Walking over to her Austin stood beside her at the kitchen sink, his back leaning against the counter.

"Whatcha doing," Austin carefully asked her.

The way home from the station felt like they were right back at the beginning with Ally. It was awkward and quiet, she didn't talk nor smile, and when they stopped to eat, she barely ate. She was now giving short answers, fake smiles, and wasn't holding a conversation with anyone.

Though this is how it had been between Austin and her for the past couple of weeks, she was now doing it towards Trish, Dez and, most shockingly, Abby. She walked right through the door, and straight up to her room and this was the first time she had been out all day.

"Making tea," her voice held no room for communication.

Austin turned his head to look down on her with his back still leaning against the counter. His face held such concern for her, even the way he talked to her. She could feel the concern radiating of his body, and it broke her that he was worrying himself silly about her. In her opinion she wasn't worth it.

"What are thinking about," he pushed himself from the counter and walking slightly behind her. Ally could feel his presence, but acted normal.

He wanted _so _badly, so badly to wrap his arms around her, kiss her senseless, _call her 'his'. _

Ally didn't want to talk, she had talked enough today. But she had a feeling that if she didn't say _something _he wouldn't stop bugging her.

Turning around, Ally actually noticed how close they were, for the second time in this kitchen. Inhaling, she claimed herself before actually speaking a sentence.

"I'm thinking about court," Ally finally answered his question.

"What if we don't have enough evidence," she asked him, her brown eyes holding worry.

She had that feeling in her stomach that something bad was going to happen…she just didn't know when or what.

"He even has someone helping him, he isn't doing this alone," she raised both eyebrows.

Austin walked even closer to her, no space in between them at all, and Ally's breathe quickened.

"Als, that belt did the trick. They will run your blood tests, it has Rick's finger prints all over it. The bills are addressed to his house, with that name. All of our evidence matches up," he spoke gently, reassuringly. He placed his hands on either side of her face, rubbing his thumbs over her delicate cheeks.

Ally stared up at him, butterflies erupting in her stomach, but she felt panic as well. She had to keep talking.

"Well the evidence could disappear at the police station, someone is working for him at the station," she kept questioning.

"I told Smith to keep all contact from Rick, officers, outside people. Dez's computer hasn't been touched, and to keep the evidence safe, the only people that know about it is the lab, Dan, Dez, you and I. He hasn't been able to mess with anything else, we are now one step ahead of him," Austin explained to her.

"Ally, what are you so afraid of," he leaned closer, their eyes were locked, his thumbs swiped gently over her cheeks, he asked her so gently that it was almost inaudible, and Ally knew that this wasn't a part of their current conversation.

She tried to look anywhere but his eyes. His chin, forehead, nose, lips…

"You don't have to be afraid…not with me," he licked his lips, his breath smelled of peppermint, and then her eyes finally meet hazel. Then all of a sudden everything she felt drifted away…panic, fear, and worry.

His eyes drug her in, they were intensely close, and Ally didn't feel like talking.

_Feelings be damned. _

She leaned up quickly, and closed the gap between them, capturing his lips in hers. On instinct Austin pulled her closer, moving his arms around her waist, and hers went around his neck, gripping his hair.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, filled with passion. Austin held her so carefully like he was scared he would break her, but for once he felt at peace. _She_ kissed him, _she_ wanted this as much as he did.

Ally broke the kiss, pulling away but not so far that their noses weren't touching. They stared at each other, breathing heavily, both thinking tremendously, but neither of them broke eye contact.

Austin finally raised an eyebrow, and a lazy smirk played on his lips. Ally let out a silent, breathily chuckle, before shrugging sheepishly.

"I don't want to talk, I'm _sick_ of talking."

Austin chuckled, and nodded. "Alright then."

He leaned down at placed a searing kiss on her lips…_his new addiction_.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally sat in her bedroom running her fingers through her messy hair, stressing at what just happened down in the kitchen.

During the second kiss they shared, the telephone rang and Austin went to answer. While he was talking, Ally walked up to her and questioned her actions that she had just pulled.

She didn't regret it, no, it was too good to regret. But that didn't stop Ally from stressing, she had to talk to someone.

_You can always come to me. I promise, any secrets or personal information the boys couldn't handle, I'm your gal._

Ally thought back to the words exchanged between the two of them and she reached down, grabbing her phone calling Trish.

Picking up on the fourth ring, Trish answer with the occasional 'hello'.

"Trish, are you busy," Ally questioned and instantly Trish became worried.

"No, Ally is something wrong," Trish asked her friend.

"No, no there's nothing wrong, but I really, really need to talk to you about something important," Ally told her, bouncing her leg in anticipation.

"Okay, um. It's only 6, do you want to go grab a bite to eat? My treat, I love Dez, but I need a night with a girl," Trish asked/chuckled and Ally smiled.

"Sure, it doesn't matter where," She answered.

"Alright, be there in 15," she spoke before hanging up, and Ally got up getting dressed in a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve shirt due to the cold weather outside.

Ally bounded down the stairs to see Austin and Abby in the kitchen, Austin making hot chocolate, and Abby chattering her jaws off. To her surprise, Austin was listening to her sister's useless babble.

"Hey sissy, where are you going," her sister's questioned caused Austin to turn around from the sink, his face in question.

"I'm gonna go grab a bite with Trish, that okay," She stated, but directed the question towards Austin.

"Ally, you don't have to ask, go have fun," Austin chuckled and she nodded before kissing her sister's head.

"Alright, see you two in a bit. Abs, in bed by 9, kay," she told her sternly, and she nodded. Austin chuckled quietly at the 18 year old's motherly figure.

"I got her, go on," Austin swatted a dish towel in her way, and she laughed before walking out the door.

She laughed…he missed that.

"So Abs, whatcha wanna do," he asked her, and she thought while Austin pulled something out of his freezer.

"Cookies," her eyes lit up, and Austin tilted his head back laughing.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"You what!"

Ally watched as her friend squealed at the brunette's confession, and she sipped her drink, looking around cautiously at the stares they were getting from people.

"Ally. This is huge," Trish exclaimed, going to squeal again, but Ally grabbed her hand from across the table.

"Okay Trish, clam down," she spoke to the excited Latino. "Sorry, sorry. Anyways, how did it happen, who kissed who, what are you two gonna do," she asked all at once, and Ally had to re-trace her questions.

"Okay first, slow down. Second we kissed the kitchen while asking each other questions. Third, I kissed him. And for the last question, I. Have. No. Idea," she stated going wide-eyed at the end.

"What do you mean you have no idea? You both like each other, right?"

"Well yeah, but," Ally trailed off, and Trish immediately noticed the problem.

"Ally, Austin isn't gonna leave you. Ever, he isn't that kinda guy, and he really, really likes you. He even told Dez," she stated simply, taking a sip of her tea.

"What do you mean," Ally asked.

"He's been talking to Dez about liking you for the past three weeks to a month now. He's just been worried about how you feel," she informed her, and Ally took in the information.

_Wow, a month? _

"Ally, give him a chance. I don't think you will regret it. If we have told you once, we have told you a thousand times. We. Aren't. Going. Anywhere. Okay?"

Ally nodded slowly. "I know Trish, it's just that's what immediately comes to my mind, that's all I've learned over the years, but I really like him…and that scares me," she said looking at her balled up hands. "I know Ally, I didn't have a family either, I was a foster child, until I was 17 and it's just my adoptive dad. I had the same doubts. But then I met Dez, and Austin. Ever since then, they have been my family," she explained and Ally's eyes widened.

"But you don't seem like a foster child, you are so happy, and cheerful with no doubts, or fears," Ally questioned.

Trish laughed, "Trust me I did. I had doubts, fears, anxiety, but I met Dez and he turned my world upside down. Austin could for you."

Ally looked around, and nodded.

"You're right Trish. Maybe I need to let my walls down. I mean…if I do get hurt, I'll know how to deal with it," she questioned out loud sheepishly.

Trish sighed but nodded, "not the way I wanted you to think, but sure Als. Whatever floats your boat?"

Ally laughed, and soon Trish joined in.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally and Trish walked through the mall, it was now 8:45 and they had been shopping, strolling, and talking. They even went out for ice cream, and go their nails done.

Even though Ally wanted to get home to talk to Austin, she liked spending time with Trish. They had a lot in common, though when Ally first met her, she thought she was the complete opposite.

While strolling through the mall, arms linked, and bags in their hand, something caught Ally's eye.

A store with a large sign on the window, in large, cherry red letters it spelled out 'Now Hiring'. It was a music store, a large one. _Music…_with Abby and Rick in her life, she had forgotten about music, but now she needed a job, and maybe this would keep her interest.

And for Abby, after court, she could in roll Abby in school. Thank goodness Rick never took her out of school herself. She needed to start a life for herself and Abby, she had been independent all her life, and now living with Austin…she didn't want to get used to sitting around with people taking care of her.

Rick was out of her life, and if Austin was right, for good. She could start college, and start her life now.

"Ally," she heard Trish question her.

"Come on Trish," Ally dragged her unwillingly into the music store by the name of Sonic Boom.

There were instruments everywhere, a stair case, and a counter in the middle of the store. Behind the counter stood a man in maybe his early 50's and he looked incredibly tired.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom," he spoke sluggishly, and he looked like he was about to drop.

"Um, yes. I am here to apply for a job," she asked, and she heard Trish slip out a 'what'.

The man's head popped up and he looked at Ally in hope. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

Ally nodded slowly at his weird behavior.

"Okay, do you have a high school diploma," he asked her.

Ally, still confused, nodded.

"Alright, um…do you have any musical talent," he asked yet another question without letting her speak.

"I play piano, guitar, and I write songs," she answered.

"Great, you hired,"

Ally's eyes widened before her smile reached ear to ear.

Baby steps…

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally walked through the door as quietly as possible. It was now 10 at night, after her so called 'job interview', the guy, who was the owner, showed her around the store and told her the hours and the pay.

The job payed well, and the hours were expectable. Trish said that she could watch Abby if she ever needed if Austin wasn't around, and that if she ever needed a car that she could borrow hers.

She was thankful for her, and was really glad that she didn't question her daring decision about getting a job without thinking it through. Ally knew that I wasn't smart, that she needed to think it through, but it was a shot she wanted to take.

Ally looked around the dark, quiet house and thought that everyone was asleep, but she was stand corrected when she noticed a figure on the couch.

"Austin," she called out, _why is he sitting in the dark?_

"Because I needed to talk to you," he told her, pushing himself off the couch.

"Did I think out loud," she asked, and he chuckled nodding.

"Well, you could have turned on the television or something," she told him with a smile.

"You slightly happy," he told her, taking a step closer, ignoring her statement.

"Well yeah," she told him, she took a long look at him before walking up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wanna tell me why," he smirked at their current position.

"Well, I'm happy because of this guy…but slightly nervous," she told him, and he frowned but played along with her 'game'.

"Why does this guy make you nervous," he asked her, rubbing her thumbs in circles that were placed on her hips.

"Because I'm scared," her answer was so quiet, and he knew they weren't playing a game anymore.

"Ally," he trailed off placing his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to be scared, trust me when I say this. I am not leaving you. That's a promise," he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good to know," she whispered, a smile playing at her lips, and his eye widened.

"Can I take that as a sign," he asked her, moving his lips closer to hers.

"Why yes Mr. Moon, you can," she spoke before connecting her lips with his.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

**Yet another chapter! Oh yeah! Anyways, this was kinda of a filler, things are about to all connect, and I gave you all some Auslly! **

**And btw! Thank each and every one of you for the reviews! I love you all!**

**Anyways! **

**Review?**

**~Meg~**


	12. Chapter 12

"_The jury has finally made a decision," the judge called out, the sound of his gravel pounding against the pad filled the room. _

"_The defendant, Rick Jones, was found not-guilty, the Dawson sisters are to return to their rightful home immediately"_

_And the gravel sounded…_

Breathing heavily, her body covered in sweat, Ally shot up quickly in her bed trying to shake yet another nightmare. Calming her breathing, she looked around to see the sun shining brightly through her window, the clock reading 10:19.

Lucky it was a Saturday and no one had work, she was just surprised that she had slept in this late. Due to her nightmares, she barely ever slept at all.

Ally got up and walked over to her closet, and picked out an outfit for the day ahead. Austin, Dez, and Ally were supposed to go and get everything ready for court that was tomorrow afternoon. She couldn't believe that the court date was tomorrow, tomorrow would make or break her.

Making her way down to the second floor, Ally was greeted by the sight of Abby and Trish play in the living room floor.

"Hey Trish," Ally greeted her, and Trish smiled before greeting her back.

Ally looked around in question before Trish answered for her.

"Austin and Dez are in the kitchen." Ally chuckled at her easy to read facial expressions before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Ally," her tall, red headed friend greeted and she smiled at him in return. This caught the attention of her boyfriend standing in front of the sink.

Austin and she had gotten together the night they shared their first kiss, the night Ally got her job, and the night Ally finally let down her walls with Austin fully. Her job at Sonic Boom was going great, she had already gotten two pay checks, and Austin treated her like a princess, hopefully tomorrow would work out like she wanted too.

"Morning beautiful" Austin greeted, kissing forehead before turning back to work on the dirty dishes. God she loved that.

"You slept late," Austin informed her in surprise as he caught the time on the stove.

Ally never really slept late, not that she didn't want to, it was because she couldn't. When she did, it was because she nightmares all through the night, like last night. They were getting worse, more frequent, along with her anxiety attacks, although they weren't major.

She hated to admit, but she was getting good at hiding her feelings, nightmares, and drowsiness from Austin, he wasn't always asking her about it.

"Wow, that's still a weird sight," Dez commented, taking a sip of his coffee which Ally walked over fixing her a cup.

"How is it weird seeing Austin and me together? Didn't you want us together," she questioned him, and he nodded.

"No, not you. The fact that Austin actually has a girlfriend," he teased and Austin let out a 'hey' before punching his arm. Ally laughed and walked over to the refrigerator for creamer.

"There is a plate of breakfast for you in there Als," Austin said as he rinsed the last dish and putting it in its place.

Ally nodded, but Abby grabbed her attention by running through kitchen with Trish playfully chasing her. Ally sat her mug down, shut the frig, and caught Abby, spinning her around when she came her way.

Abby squealed and laughed as her sister spun her around and tickled her sides. "I gotcha," Ally spoke, dragging out the 'I'.

Austin and Dez stared at the sisters and Trish as they played around with the 6 year old before Dez leaned over to whisperer in Austin's ear.

"You can tell that Ally is defiantly happier."

Austin grinned happily at his best friend's observation. Getting together with Ally two weeks ago made everything feel perfect, like he was floating on air. Even with Ally's past, trust issues, and anxiety, they still found a way around it or how to handle it, together.

"I know, I just wish she wouldn't stress herself out with this court thing," Austin eyed his girlfriend as she peppered kisses all over Abby's face while she squealed, Ally's smile reaching ear to ear. Austin knew that was her happy place.

"Well, it will work out. Hopefully after tomorrow, Ally will be able to live her life freely," Dez commented, and Austin nodded, he could only hope.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"So Ally, anything else you want to add, say, or do," her lawyer, Dan, asked her as he placed everything they had on the table.

Austin, Dez, and Ally were all at the police station getting their evidence in order for tomorrow. So far they had the; bills, the name to buy alcohol, the belt, the concerned neighbor, and Ally's pictures the day they met her.

"Um…no Dan. I think that's it," Ally said as she stared at the table unsurely. Austin had his arm around her waist rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Alright, well Ally. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," he spoke to her and pulled her in for a hug and kissing her cheek. Dan had helped her a lot, and for that she was grateful.

"Dez, Austin can you stay here for a minute. I need to talk to the two of you," he asked and they both nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dan, bye," she spoke before walking out of the room, and leaned against the wall.

Ally looked around the station before she noticed something. Mr. Smith's office door was wide open, and empty.

Ally checked her surrounding and looked from the office door to the one with Austin and Dez in it. Ally noticed a detective typing on a computer with his back turned to her.

"Excuse me," she asked him shyly, while tapping on his shoulder lightly. He turned around with his face in question.

"Yes," he answered her.

"Um. Would you happen to know where Mr. Smith is," she enquired.

"Oh, he went out for lunch. He'll be back in an hour," he informed before turning back and continuing his work.

_Perfect…_

Ally slipped into Smith's office with anyone looking, and shut the door. She turned around examining his office, and noticed a pile of papers, and files on his desk. Walking over to them, Ally saw the name of the file and who it was concerning.

_**Rick Jones. **_

"Gotcha," Ally whispered as she opened the file revealing important information about Rick and his case.

Ally read over, but stopped when a sentence caught her eye. _**Former job: Vermont Detective**_

_A detective. He freaking worked here. That explains a lot._

Ally shut the file and was about to walk out of the room when Ally noticed a picture of Smith and a similar, young boy.

_Shane…_

Ally began to think back to the day when they went for evidence at the liquor store. The files had been deleted.

_Clicking on the first one, they waited for it to load before a sentence popped up on the screen. _

'_These files have been recently deleted'. _

"_That's weird," Shane commented under his breath before clicking on another file, but getting the same response._

Ally's eye widened and she hurried out of the room before busting into the other one. Austin and Dez looked in shock as the petite, brunette came in wide eyed and panicked.

"Ally, what is it," Austin turned to her, concern taking over him.

"I know who is helping Rick," Ally told them, and they raised their eyes in surprise.

"Who," Dan and Dez asked as the same time.

"Does Smith have a son," Ally asked them, her lips pursed and waiting for an answer. Austin and Dez looked at each other in confusion but answered anyways.

"Yeah, I think. But we've never met him," Dez answered.

"Als, what is this about," Austin placed his hands on each of her shoulders, his face holding question as his hazel eyes burned into hers.

"You remember at the liquor store. The files were deleted. There is a picture of that boy and Smith in his office on his file draw." Austin's eyebrows furrowed in thought while she continued.

"That's why Shane looked nervous, and panicky to see me, along with you guys that day. That explains why Smith wanted to work on this case. The photos on Dez's computer were gone, he could get to the court room to talk with the judge, get hands on our evidence and how the house was clean. How even after they cut Rick's visitors off, he still had help. Everything. It all makes since. Smith is the one helping Rick, that's why it was so hard to get a court date with him. Put it together," Ally ramble, finishing and Austin and Dez looked at the brunette in shock before pondering over the clues.

Austin's eye widened when all of it matched up, and he looked over at Dez who distributed the same look.

"O my God that explains everything. But why would he help Rick. Smith hates any criminal, he wouldn't help unless," Dez trailed off and Ally finished his sentence.

"Unless he owed him something or had to cash in a favor," Ally commented, and Austin nodded along in agreement.

They all set in silence thinking about what to do next when something hit Ally like a truck. She looked up at Austin with panic covering her face, and tears filled the brim of her eyes.

"Baby, what?" Austin questioned, and Ally's face held regret.

"Austin…we told him where I was staying," she whispered, and then panic coursed through Austin.

"Abby."

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally bolted out of the car as soon as it stopped, running across the lawn to the front door. The opened it with her keys and quickly walked in to see Trish and Abby on the couch watching a movie.

"Oh thank god," Ally whispered, relief took over her and she placed a hand on her chest.

"Ally what's wrong," Trish asked hopping up, and they boys ran in behind her before seeing the 6 year old on the couch that was looking at her sister with worry.

"Sissy, do you need a hug," Abby asked her in gently, and Ally chuckled tearfully before she leaned down pulling her sister into a hug.

Ally shook as she buried her head in the crook of her little sister's neck, and she heard Trish questioning the boys.

Ally pulled back kissing her all of her face. Abby laughed and tried pulling away from her playfully. Ally got on her feet, and pulled Abby up with her, picking her up and placing her on her hip.

"How about we watch a movie, and order pizza," Ally suggested looking at her with her eyebrows raised and Austin smiled before walking Dez and Trish to the door.

Austin watched as the couple got into their car and drove off, but a car down the road caught his eye. It was just sitting there, then all of a sudden it started and drove off into the darkness.

Austin cautiously looked around, swallowing a panicky feeling in his throat. He walked back inside to see Ally and Abby messing with each other on the sofa. He smiled and made sure to lock the door behind them.

"So, what kinda pizza do we want?"

And the sisters started a playful banter with the choices.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"Do you know where they are located," a jagged, rough voice asked through the phone.

"Yeah, I know exactly where they both are," the voice answer, watching the house in the distant.

"Look, tomorrow. I know that I'm not leaving this cell, but whatever happens. Make sure that bitch gets what she deserves."

"You got it Rick."

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

**Well, here is another chapter you guys. I hope you enjoy, sorry I didn't update earlier today, and I was at a friend's wedding. Anyways, review?**

**~Meg~**


	13. Chapter 13

Ally woke up with a strong arm wrapped around her firm midsection and an adorable, tiny head in the crook of her neck. Letting out a content sigh, Ally snuggled further into Austin's embrace and felt his clutch get tighter on her before leaning his head into her thick, chocolate colored, brunette curls, letting out a small snore.

A small smile made its way to Ally's face. Considering that court was today, and Smith was working with Rick, this was the one place she didn't worry about it. She knew Austin would do what he could to keep Abby and herself safe and she wasn't questioning him one bit.

Last night Austin had suggested that Abby and Ally sleep with him in his bedroom, considering that Smith was out there and was working with Rick. He wanted to keep them as close as possible, and be able to get to them as quickly as he could. Not that Ally was complaining about sharing a bed with the two most important people in her life at the moment. It was like she was wrapped up in a bundle of love, and she never wanted it to come to an end.

Ally stretched her neck slightly and strained to see what the digital clock read. 5:30. _Why am I awake?_ She hadn't had any nightmares so far in the night, but that didn't mean that she wasn't anxious, which probably was the cause of her being up so early. Looking over at the windows that were covered with a navy blue curtains, Ally could see that it was still dark by the small, gap between the wall and the curtain. Ally closed her eyes and let sleep take over her yet again.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"No, Dez. We'll be there on time, I don't want to have to bring her early, and she have to spend more time with Rick than she has too,'' Ally heard a deep, masculine voice say from somewhere behind her. "There is also a possibility that Smith could be somewhere watching the girls, and I don't want them leaving my sight for more time than they have too, so we won't leave Abby with Trish until the time comes,'' there was an inaudible pause, ''alright Dez, see you late. Bye.''

Ally heard the beep of the phone, which meant that the call had ended. She felt the bed sink with Austin's weight and an arm go around her waist. Twisting her body, Ally turned to face him with a heavy eyed look.

Austin looked down on her and put his hand up to her cheek, stroking his thumb up and down. ''Good morning beautiful,'' he whispered to her quietly, cautious of the sleeping six year old next to her. She smiled and blushed, while relaxing into his touch.

Ally took in a deep breathe from her nose and let it out. ''Morning,'' she greeted him back quietly. He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "How about you and me go downstairs and make breakfast,'' he whispered, and Ally nodded smiling.

The duo walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Austin grabbed the steal pan out of the cabinet while Ally grabbed the bacon out of the frig. Placing the packaging of bacon on the counter, Ally took in the details of the tanned and russet colors mixing together in perfection, causing an eye popping swirl throughout the counter.

"You ready for today," Austin gently asked as he placed the bacon into the scorching pan, hearing the bacon sizzle and pop as the heat surrounded the raw meat. Ally sighed and before nodding slightly, but the look on her face told Austin that she was still unsure about the entire thing.

"Als, he's going to jail, and he is staying there. Okay," Austin informed her gently, placing his hand on her delicate cheek feeling the smoothness of her skin under his fingertips. Ally sighed in content at the feeling of his touch, and leaned into it, before nodding at his response.

"I know, I just have doubts. I can't get them to go away," she admitted shyly, causing Austin to frown at the lovely brunette's confession. Leaning down, Austin caught her lips with his in a soft, sweet, passionate kiss. Ally instantly relaxed into his touch, and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as he pulled her closer by wrapping his arm around her waist.

Gently nipping, Austin slowly ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and she gladly granted him entrance letting him explore her mouth. She felt his tongue slowly coaxing her into battle, when battling against him, she lost in the end letting him take over completely.

Austin pulled back slowly, pulling her lip between his teeth gently. Sighing happily, Austin smiled lightly opening his eyes meeting her beautiful, fulfilled, brown eyes.

"Stilling having doubts," Austin dryly quizzed, with a smirk playing on his lips.

Ally let out a pleased chuckle, and titled her head to the side, staring up adoringly at the towering, blonde male. "Will I get the same response, if I say I do," Ally questioned with a devious look in the eye crinkling her nose to add more effect to her question.

Ally felt the breath of his light, chuckle on her lips as he leaned closer, a small smile playing on his lips as he spoke, "you don't have to think or do anything, all you have to do is ask."

Before their lips could connect, the smoke alarm sounded, and the aroma of smoke filled their noses. Austin leaned his forehead on hers, and furrowed his eye brows in distraught along with a sigh.

"The bacon."

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally sat in a stiff chair right outside their court room, bouncing her leg as anxiety ran throughout her body. They were currently waiting for the court date to start, everyone was rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off, and so Ally had to take a breather.

Dez and Austin were currently with Dan getting the evidence and story together, the jury was going in to get seated, and Ally was trying to go over everything for when she has to make her statement. She didn't want to leave anything out.

Ally took out her phone and dialed a number that she knew by heart. She placed the phone against her ear, the ringing bringing her out of the ciaos around her.

"Hello," she heard Trish's cut through the speaker of her phone.

"Hey Trish, how is Abby," Ally questioned, playing with a loose string on her navy blue, knee length dress, and she heard her sister's voice in the background. 'Trish, I found one.'

"She's perfect. Everything in fine, the doors are locked, she's always in my line of sight, and I have protection if needed," she explained gently, trying to calm her friend's nerves that she had heard as soon as she answered the phone.

"That's good. Yeah…" Ally trailed off as she glanced around, her eyes darting nervously from place to place. She eyed the russet colored walls of the court house, scanning over the photos of previous judges, the amendments that were framed, and the founding fathers of America. The AC, which was contained throughout the building, hit Ally's lukewarm skin, while miniature beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"How are things over there? How are you holding up?" Concern was laced in her voice, and Ally looked around the court house one again for Austin or Dez.

Sighing, Ally answered her questions, "Yeah, I'm just a bit on edge. Court should start in a few minutes." She brought her phone down and took in the time before placing it back on her ear.

"Ally don't worry. Dan is the best lawyer I know, and there is no way that Rick is getting out of this with that the evidence against him," Trish informed her. Ally went to speak but stopped when she caught a glance of gray hair, and a tall, muscular figure walking towards her.

_Smith…_

"Oh god, Trish. Smith is coming my way," Ally whispered frantically, her breathing starting to increase. She heard Trish take in a sharp breath before she spoke, "Shit. Alright, alright. Just keep calm, act like you know nothing, and stay on the phone with me. Okay?"

"Okay," Ally breathe, and tried to calm herself. Her brown eyes locked with his blue ones, and she stood up shakily when he reached her. Her knees wobbled and she grabbed the arm rest of the chair to steady herself.

"Hi Miss Dawson, how are you," he asked him with a genuine smile covering his facial features. Reaching out of shake her hand, and she hesitantly eyed him before returning the hand shake.

_Bastard… _

Ally greeted back as cheerfully as she could, "Smith. Hi."

"That's sounded great. Keep going," She heard Trish coach, and she breathed out a silent sigh of relief. "You must be nervous," Smith commented and Ally's eyed widened slightly, and she began to panic.

"Wh-why would you say that," she stuttered nervously, she could feel her heart beat in her ears, and her hands started to get clammy.

"I know all of this must make you nervous," he gestured to her surroundings and she calmed herself by breathing sharply through her nose.

She went to answer him back, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Smith."

"Trish, I'll call you back," she spoke into the speaker, when she identified the owner of the voice. Not giving Trish a moment to say bid her a goodbye, Ally ended the call.

Ally felt a protective arm circle around her midsection, and she glanced up to see Austin, his eyes hardening in Smith's direction.

Ally let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding and relaxed against him. She felt a presence on the right of her and looked to see Dez eyeing his boss as well.

"Austin, Dez. How are the two of you," he asked his workers, and Austin cleared his throat before answering back to him.

"Fine, fine," he glared at him, and Smith nodded gawkily.

"Alright, well. I'll see you three in there," he spoke, before turning and walking into the court room. Ally gulped and shut her eyes tightly, and Austin looked down on her.

"Als, are you alright," he gently asked. She nodded, opening her eyes, looking down towards the floor. He heard Austin sigh, and felt him place a kiss against her temple.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have left you here," he apologized, but Ally shook her head in disagreement. Reassuring him that she was fine, and he did nothing wrong.

Dan walked by, mentioning that it was time for court, and the three followed.

Leaning down, Austin whispered into the brunette's ear, "You ready for this?"

Ally sighed and looked up at him, "As ready as I will ever be."

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"The jury has finally made their decision."

Ally inhaled sharply, closing her eyes and Austin squeezed her hand in reassurance before staring up at the judge.

"The jury finds the defendant, Rick Jones, guilty of physical and verbal abuse. He is sentence to 6 years in jail without parole," and the gravel sounded.

Ally opened her eyes in shock, with her mouth agape. When finally realizing the decision of the jury, tears filled the brim of her eyes and she turned to Austin who was smiling down at her widely.

"It's over Als, all of it is over," he whispered pushing a piece of her hair out of her face gently. The tears fell and Ally whispered, "It's really over?"

"Yes baby, it's all over," he spoke and then a smile took over her face before she stood up along with Austin, and he pulled her into his embrace as she let the tears fall.

It was all over…she could finally be happy…

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

**O my goodness you guys, I am so deeply sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I really don't know what happened, it's like all the motivation I had disappeared and I couldn't write worth a flip. I am deeply sorry if this sucks, I know that it isn't near my best. Just please make do with me. **

**Anyways. I love you all! **

**Review? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi you guys. I apologize deeply for the long, flipping update. I realize that many of you thought it was over, but it isn't. I am thinking a couple more chapters, maybe around 5? Not entirely sure. The reason behind my long wait for updating, is that I have been in a major slump ever since about mid-July, or early August and it had effected my motivation to write, but I was like, "Megan, get over yourself and write a chapter." **

**I can't really say that it is depression because I still feel happy with certain aspects of my life, but there is this certain thing that I did in April and I have the biggest regret that is eating me alive. I really just don't know how to deal with it, but enough of my self-pity. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**And just to clear up something. This chapter is about a holiday. Christmas to be in fact, and I will be spelling out Christmas the correct way, giving it its rightful place. This holiday was to celebrate Christ and I will not hesitate to spell it out. So if anyone has a problem with that, you can just not read it. I am not trying to offend you, but I do believe in my God so there for I will spell out the Christ in Christmas. **

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Entering the house, Ally was hit with the aroma of baked cookies and Christmas music filling her ears. Her eyes came in contact with the decorated, lit up tree in the corner of the living room, and a Christmas movie on the TV playing with no one watching.

A smile made a way to Ally's face as she walked into the kitchen to see Austin and Abby decorating Christmas cookies with dancing to the music coming from the stereo. Austin stood behind Abby, his arms wrapped around her, as she stood on a chair to be able to reach the counter to decorate. Austin carefully guided her, showing her the correct way to use the decorating tool, and he moved his hips side to side, swaying to the gentle, holiday music.

She looked around to see other baking tools, flour, milk, eggs, dirty mixing bowls all over the kitchen counter, and she figured they had been baking all evening.

"Ooohhh, Austin let's make this one Frosty the Snowman," Abby exclaimed excitedly as she pointed to a cookie in front of her and Austin chuckled before nodding his head, encouraging her to decorate on her own.

Ally's heart melted at the sight of a large smile on her sister's face, and the excitement dancing in her big, doe eyes.

At Rick's they had never celebrated Christmas, it was just like any other day, though Ally would always get a present for Abby. They never decorated cookies, put up a tree, listened to the music or sat in front of the fire, watching Christmas movies until they fell asleep. Ally grew up with it, but Abby had never experienced it.

It had been two weeks since the court date, and Rick's sentencing, and the holidays had finally rolled around. Smith had been minding his own business, Abby would be starting school after the New Year, Ally had a steady job, the perfect friends and boyfriend, and she was saving up to go to college. Everything seem to be falling perfectly into place for the first time in Ally's life, and she couldn't be happier.

"You two better save some for me to decorate," Ally teased out loud, making her presences known to the two.

They both spun around, and Abby was the first one to speak out.

"Sissy, you have to come and try one of these," Abby exclaimed as she held up a decorated, Santa cookie in front of her sister's face. Ally laughed, walking over to grab the cookie but Abby pulled her hand back, wanting to feed Ally.

Ally chuckled, opening her mouth and biting down on the cookie. The soft, sugar cookie dough melted in her mouth, and Ally's taste buds danced in delight.

"O my god, this is so good," she exclaimed with the cookie in her mouth, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Sissy, you aren't supposed to talk with your mouth full," Abby scolded her, pointing her finger at her. Ally laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. Finishing the cookie in her mouth, Ally then began to speak, "my bad, but these are amazing."

"I know, Austin and I spent all evening making them. We had to make enough for Trish, Dez, Austin, Santa, you and I," she stated naming off the list of people before turning back to decorate the cookies.

Ally smiled, shaking her head at her sister, and turned to Austin, who smiled at her before leaning down and placing a peck against her lips.

"How was your day," Austin asked her, as he turned around picking up a decorating tool full of red icing and handing it to her. Ally shrugged off her jacket before joining the two on decorating.

"Great, Sonic Boom closed today until the New Year, and I finished up my Christmas shopping," she answered smiling at him, while decorating a cookie into Santa.

Ally had fallen in love with this daily routine. She loved coming home to Abby, Austin's kisses, asking her how her day was, then they made dinner, and sat watching a movie or playing a game afterward. Austin was still working from home, and watched Abby while she went to work. She felt like she was married with a child.

_You will get a sentimental feeling_

_When you hear voices singing_

Ally gasped and smiled as she heard the familiar lyrics coming from the stereo. "I love this song," she exclaimed excitedly. Austin let out a laugh, as he extended his hand to her after placing the decorating tool down. Ally stared at him in confusion, eyeing his extended hand. Austin rolled his eyes at her good heartedly, and reached out gripping her hand, spinning her around.

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree_

Austin and Ally danced around in the kitchen while Abby watched them, decorating cookies. From the living room, the heard the door open and shut, and then a yell from a familiar red head. "Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas."

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In a new old fashioned way_

"Dez," Abby shouted in excitement and ran over to greet the tall, crimson haired male that carried a stack of wrapped presents in his arms. "Hey shorty," he spoke patting the small, brunette's head as she wrapped her tiny arms around his legs coming up to only his thigh.

_Rocking around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop_

"Oh dance party," Dez exclaimed as he got a glimpse of Austin and Ally dancing around happily. Dez smiled when he saw Ally laugh when Austin spun her around before bringing her back into his chest, wrapping his long arms around her tiny waist. He bent down and gripped Abby, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Shall we dance my lady," Dez asked her and spun them around listening to Abby squeal with laughter.

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some caroling_

"Do I hear Christmas music," Trish questioned as she walked into the kitchen and smiled at the scene that unfolded in front of her. Austin spun Ally outward yet again, and he released in which Ally reached out and grabbed Trish. Trish jumped in surprise, but laughed and danced with Ally in the middle of the kitchen floor.

_You will get a sentimental feeling_

_When you hear voices singing_

Trish and Ally spun each other causing them both to reach Dez and Austin. Dez handed Abby to Ally and Abby wrapped her legs around her sister's waist. Abby leaned back and Ally placed her hands on her back spinning them both around, both squealing in laughter.

Trish smiled and pulled out her phone snapping a picture of the two sisters. "Must you always take pictures," Dez asked, smiling down in amusement at his girlfriend.

She shrugged and smiled, her gaze still locked on them. "I have a feeling she'll want it," she said before looking up at him, he smiled at her and held out a hand.

Laughing Trish took it as he motioned them around the kitchen.

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree_

"Oh, Trish. Dez. Look at our Christmas cookies," Abby exclaimed as she hopped down from her sister's waist, and Trish and Dez looked at her while motioning her to show them.

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In a new old fashioned way_

Ally turned back to Austin but keep her gaze on the trio looking at the cookies. Austin stared at his girlfriend, before she turned to face him staring up at him.

Austin kept their gazes locked for a moment, before asking, "what?"

Ally shook her head, before looking over at Dez, Trish and Abby quickly and then turning back to him.

"Nothing, I'm…just really happy at the moment," she spoke softly, smiling up at him.

Austin smiled, staring at down at her lovingly before pushing a piece of hair out of her face and leaning down to capture her lips in his.

"Ewww, PDA," they heard Trish shout jokingly.

But they both just smiled into the kiss, choosing to ignore their oh, so lovely friend.

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some caroling…_

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"Sissy, sissy! Austin! Wake up, there is a lot of presents under the tree," Abby shouted as she bounced on the bed that contained the sleeping couple, well they were sleeping.

Ally let out a yawn and sat up to see Abby bouncing on the bed trying to wake up the blonde. "Austin wake up," Abby shouted into his ear, but Austin let out a snore before rolling over onto his stomach with his arms under his pillow.

"You go wake up Trish, and Dez, and I'll wake up him. We will meet you down stairs," Ally told her sister, kissing her forehead and turned to Austin.

"Austin, I know you aren't asleep," Ally spoke out, but he didn't move a muscle. Ally rolled her eyes and smiled, before rolling over and laid on top of his bare back on her stomach.

"Austin," Ally whispered before smirking to herself and leaned down placing a kiss on his collarbone and neck. He moved slightly, but not much.

"You have 10 seconds before I go get the ice or the snow from outside," she whispered, before nibbling on his ear lobe, laughing to herself. She placed kisses on his jawbone and the corner of his mouth but not on the lips.

Before Ally could process, he rolled over and flipped them over, with him hovering over her. Ally was wide eyed at the sudden movements.

"Tease," he whispered as he placed his lips right over hers but not touching.  
"Your awake though, aren't you," she asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk covering her facial features.

Austin rolled his eyes, and finally connected their lips and Ally sighed in content as she kissed him back. Their lips moved in sync while Austin ran his hand up and down her curvy figure, and she pulled on the baby hair on the back of his neck.

Austin pulled back unwillingly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas baby," he whispered and she smiled at him before pecking his lips.

"Merry Christmas."

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"And this one is to you," Austin said as he handed Dez a present as he opened eagerly.

"Dude, you did not," Dez said as he looked up and Austin and then back down at whatever was in the box. He pulled a high quality, video camera and turned it in all sorts of ways to look at it.

"Yep, you always had a knack for it, and I saw it and knew you would want it," Austin spoke as he watched his best friend stare in amazement at the video camera.

They were almost done with giving out their presents. They handed Abby all of hers' first before moving on knowing that the 6 year old's excitement need to be contained and now Austin was the last one to hand out his presents to them.

"And last but not least, Als," he said as he handed her a small, black bag. Ally smiled at him and opened it carefully, not really sure what was in the bag.

She pulled out the thin, paper to see a small, black velvet jewelry box in the bottom.

Ally stared in curiosity and pulled it out, opening it to see a beautiful, necklace with the letter "A" in diamonds. Ally's eyes widened and she stared at it in awe.

"Aus," she spoke in amazement looking at him and he smiled at her.

She knew by the looks of it that it wasn't cheap and he must've spent a great amount of time picking it out.

"May I," he asked her motioning to the necklace. Ally smiled and nodded handing him the box and turned her back to her, pulling her hair up with her hands.

When she felt him place it on her neck and clasp it, she turned to him looking down at, then to him.

"I love it, thank you," she said to him, leaning over to peck his lips.

"Well guys, that's it. Merry Christmas," Austin spoke out to all of them as he wrapped an arm around Ally.

"Merry Christmas," they all exclaimed.

"Now food," Dez shouted as he got up and ran to the kitchen. They all laughed at the red head before the doorbell rang.

"I've got it," Ally offered and walked over to answer the door to see and unknown man wrapped in a thick coat with papers in his hand.

"Ally Dawson," he questioned.

Ally nodded in confusion, and he handed her the papers.

"Merry Christmas," he told her as he walked off, but Ally didn't say it back as she was too busy staring down at the papers he had just given her.

"No," she whispered painfully as tears filled her eyes.

"Als," she heard Austin question.

_I, Richard Lane Smith, would like to take child custody of, Abby Michelle Dawson, from Ally Dawson. _

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

**I hope you all enjoyed. I am once again sorry about my absence in updating. If you were curious as to way I was away for a month, the answer would be in the author's note up top. Please read that if you will. **

**So I have a question: What is your guy's favorite Christmas song? Mine is probably "O Holy Night" or "Winter Wonderland". **

**Anyways you guys, I love you all! Please review! And I'll talk to you guys next time! **

**~Meg~**


	15. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey you guys… So I deeply apologize if you thought that this was a chapter, but sadly it isn't. This is a very important author's note because, I need to explain something. **

**In my last chapter author's note, I had explained why it had taken me a month to write, edit and update a new chapter to Protecting Her. I had explained that I had been in a major slump do to something personal ever since Mid-July, early August, and that it had effected my writing greatly. I thought that I was over it then. **

**I honestly can't remember when I posted chapter 14 of Protecting Her, but all I know is that I haven't gotten any better. I literally want to just come home and sleep after school, plus band practices don't help one bit. I don't exactly know what is wrong, all I know is that I am just going with the motions, and I don't know what to do. **

**I don't have the motivation to write, exercise, go to school or church, when I get up in the mornings I just throw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and go bare faced. I have for a couple of weeks now. **

**I did something in early March, nothing bad, just it's something deeply I regret, and it has affected me big time, and I've never been in this situation before, and I don't have anyone to talk to so I just go with the flow. **

**I know that I shouldn't let things get to me, and that I should be writing despite my personal feelings, but if I do write, it won't be good, and it will be a while. **

**So I am telling you all this to let you know, that I don't know when the next chapter will be up, or when I start writing again. All I know is that I need to fix this, if I can. I don't know if it is fixable, but I'm gonna try. **

**Don't forget that I love you all, and that I am deeply sorry for all of this. I understand if you stop reading or reviewing my story. **

**Until next time…**

**Love ~Meg~**


	16. Chapter 16

**YOU GUYS! IM BACK! Yay! I have to admit that I thought I was going to be out a lot longer than that, but thankfully God blessed me with some girls that I hope to grow a friendship with, because just talking to someone who is just like me is a lot more comforting then you realize.**

**Not only that, but many of you sent me PMs and you guys were so encouraging and understanding that it made me want to cry. YOU GUYS! I never ever thought that I had so many people who took the time to read my depressing author's notes, or would take time out of their day just to message me. That really means more than you will EVER know! **

**I have to say that God really did help me through this a lot, and He is the one I am most thankful for. **

**Anyways….sorry guys I know that this is a long author's note! I just want to give a shout out to the people that sent me a message. **

**XxBookittyxX – Thank you so much for the encouragement! I know that God has a great life planned for you! **

**PicklesPancakesPineapples – OMG! Where do I even begin with you! Lol. Thank you so so much for taking me in, and listening to my pointless drama. Also thank you for introducing me to Hailey, Elena, and though I don't know her that well, Katie too! You girls really did get me out of my slump!**

**Sweetlovegirl101 – Thank you so much for understanding, and giving me suggestions! It really means a lot! **

**Caitlandsharkey – Thank you so much! If you ever need to talk too I am always open! **

**And to everyone else that reviewed, or messaged me! Thank you so so much again! **

**Anyways on ward to the story! **

"Ally," Austin asked in concern at seeing his girlfriend frozen still with tears filling her beautiful brown eyes, he wasn't even sure if she was breathing. "Als," Austin tried again walking to stand behind her, placing his hands on either side of her. "Abby, go upstairs sweetheart," Trish whispered softly to Abby, and she bounded up the stairs, oblivious to the tense surrounding.

"Baby, let me see," Austin said gently as he ran his hands down her forearms to grab the paper. The moment his hands reached the paper, Ally turned abruptly to face him, her eyes filled with fear, dread, anger…

The emotions her face and eyes held made Austin even more concerned as to what information the paper held. "He…he…," Ally tried to explain, but the words wouldn't form, a sob was enclosing her throat, and her breath was hitched. Trish and Dez moved closer to console the upset brunette. Tears ran down her face, but she continued to stare at Austin, wide-eyed "He…he wants to take her from me," she whispered just loud enough for the three to hear.

"Als, what do you mean," Trish questioned gently as she walked cautiously to her reaching out to rub her arm. Shakily, Ally handed Trish the papers, and the three gathered around the short Latina to read the text.

Trish read aloud, "I, Richard Lane Smith, would like to take child custody of, Abby Michelle Dawson, from Ally Dawson."

Silence filled the air before Dez broke it.

"What the hell? What does he mean he wants child custody of Abby? He can't just have her," Dez growled in frustration, running his hands through his copper colored hair.

"First scheduled meeting between the defendant, Ally Dawson, and I will be held on December 26, 2015 with lawyers. For more information, please contact the following number (***-***-****)," Trish read.

"No, no way am I letting Ally be in a room with him for a second alone. That's not going to happen," Austin muttered through a sigh, and they all looked at the brunette to see her staring blankly at the wall.

"Oh Als," he whispered, his heart breaking at the sight of her as he wrapped her into his embrace.

"Why? Why now? I was finally happy," she whispered as tears trickled down her soft, porcelain skin, her rosy red cheeks making the tear stains visible.

Austin closed his eyes as tears of his own filled the brim, he kissed her forehead before squeezing her tight.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"Abby is up in bed sound asleep," Austin spoke as he reached the end of the stairs to join Ally on the couch. The _Christmas Kiss_ played on the flat screen television, as the dark room was lit dimly by the dancing flames of the fire warming the area.

Ally sat on the couch, tucked in a blanket with a beverage of hot chocolate in a mug sitting in her tiny, pale hands. Her brunette locks were pulled up into a messy bun, and she was decked out in a pair of 'pink' grey sweat pants, and Austin's sweater that was two times her size.

As she stared at the fire, Austin could see the colorful, dancing flames reflect in her dark, brown eyes. They were darker than usual, and he could see that she hadn't been listening in order to acknowledge his presences.

Austin sat on the couch gently and only then did Ally turn to see him there. "What are you thinking about," Austin asked as he wrapped his arm around her petite frame and she laid her head on his chest.

She let out a sigh before answering his question, "what if he gets her Austin." Austin looked down at her before shaking his head, and placing his chin on her top of her head.

"Als, he won't get her. Dez's dad is the best lawyer in the business, you have a job, you are 18, and you are her sister, you could take care of her and she wants to be with you," he answered soothingly, his chin moving on her head as he talked.

"But Austin, I don't think matters that I am family, even though I have a job, doesn't mean I can support the both of us. I mean I don't have an education, I am supposed to already have her in school, I live in my boyfriend's home, for all they know we could get into fight and you throw me out," Austin cut her off.

"That would never happen," Austin told her sternly yet sincerely.

"Still Austin," she spoke as she sat up to look at him, "he has a house, a family, a job, and even if he doesn't get her, what stops them from taking her from me and putting her in an orphanage. Mom and Dad didn't have a will, they weren't able to leave us anything, all me and her have is each other, and-and soon that'll be screwed too,'" she ranted, her voice beginning to crack at the end along with tears filling her eyes again.

Austin stared at her, he could hear his heart breaking and he brought her into him, and kissed her, the taste of salty tears laid upon her lips, but he could care less.

"What can I do to make it better," he whispered as he pulled away, placing his forehead against hers.

She looked him straight in the eyes, before answering, "don't leave me, because I don't think I'll ever be able to handle that."

Austin read her eyes for a couple of seconds before whispering, "You don't ever have to worry about that, because I am here to stay."

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"Als, you ready to go," Austin asked her as he stuck his head in her bedroom door after knocking.

She grabbed her purse off her bed with a sigh, and walked towards the door. "Yeah, I guess," she spoke looking up at him, and he leaned down to peck her lips slightly.

"Everything will be fine okay," he soothed as he pulled back running his hands up and down her arms. She forced a smile and nodded before walking down the stairs with him following her.

"Ready Als," Dez asked as he opened the door for them. She nodded once, and they walked to the car, but not before biding a goodbye to Trish. Abby was still in bed considering it was 8 in the morning.

**A&amp;A**

Ally took a seat in front of Smith while Austin took a seat next to Ally gripping her hand lightly under the table, soothingly running his thumb over the back of her hand.

Austin glared at Smith from across the table, while Ally looked everywhere and anywhere to avoid his gaze. Dez's dad, Dan, took a seat to the left of her on the opposite side sitting right in front of Smith's lawyer.

"Alright let's down to business," Smith's lawyer spoke out to the four in the room.

"Richard, what's the meaning of this. The poor girl has been through enough," Dan spoke aloud as he stared directly at the man in front of the girl.

"I just to take custody of Abby Dawson, what's so bad about that," Smith answered as he smirked to the trio across from him.

_Damn bastard… _Austin thought to himself as he bit his tongue to hold back to comments. Ally finally looked up, but only at Austin and he looked down at her with a small smile.

"Let's just get this over with. Richard why do you want to take custody of Abby from Ally," Dan asked as he opened up his notebook to write notes.

"Well, Ally was never legally filed as the permanent guardian of Abby. She does not have a job, she is living with her boyfriend, and I mean who knows how long that'll last." Austin clenched his jaw as he glared daggers into his forehead. "She hasn't enrolled Abby into school, or herself for that matter, I mean I think that you would need a good education in order to get a good finical job to take care of two people. I have a good paying job, and I have raised a kid of my own before so I think that she would be better off with me," he finished as he stared at the brunette.

"Ally, anything you would like to say," Dan asked as he looked at her.

Ally breathed in deep to firm her vocals, and looked up to hold a hard stare at Smith before speaking.

"It is true that I am not legally filed as the guardian of Abby, but I was going to work on it after the case with Rick was solved. I do in fact have a good paying job, I do live with my boyfriend, our relationship is going strong, and I mean a bunch of girls live with their boyfriends. I have enrolled Abby into school, she starts after the New Year, and I am going to be starting an online college course to juggle my job and raise Abby as well, and I mean I _am _her sister. I am the only blood she has left," Ally explained strongly, Dan looked at Smith with a smirk, and Austin smiled proudly at his girlfriend. She had really thought this out.

"Well you know sweetheart, when two people get married what's his is hers and what's hers is his. Your mother did get married to Rick, so therefore you two are his, which means you have family on his side," Smith explained with a smirk.

"And, so what is your point," Ally asked harshly as she glared.

"Well, when you have a parent that marries someone else, that becomes your stepparent," he spoke.

"I am well aware of this," Ally said with an eye roll and Austin chuckled.

"And when those people get married, and they have a child that leaves the other child with a half siblings," he said slowly.

Ally got the sickening feeling he wasn't talking about her family tree anymore.

"I am not getting your point Smith, get on with it," Dan stated.

"I am saying that when I was two, my mom got remarried to Adam Jones." Ally felt her eyes widened. "And well, Richard Lane Smith, and Rick Adam Jones, the names kinda have the same first name ring to it most siblings have. Wouldn't _Ally _and _Abby _agree," Smith declared with a smirk.

Ally's heart dropped.

**Okay you guys. That's it for this chapter! If you didn't catch it! Richard and Rick are brothers! Crazy right! Anyways, I don't know when the next chap will be up, but thank you for reading! Please review! **

**God bless you all! **

**Night Loves, **

**~Meg~**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I am back with another chapter! Wow, two days in a row! I am on a roll. Lol. **

**So I didn't plan on this being a long author's note, but I need to clear some things up. I have had a couple of reviews on the custody case and what should and shouldn't happen to Abby, and the reason behind it. You guys; **

**This is just a story. A FICTIONAL story for that matter.**

**I am putting in bits and pieces of the case, so what was in the last chapter might not have seemed like it belonged in the court case, but it actually does. It all adds up. **

**What happens in your state might not happen in my state, but I am just going by what I know. **

**You have be 12 years or older to pick who you want to live with.**

**I have friends with lawyers as parents so I have someone to go to with a question**

**I have done research on this the best I can, I am only 14!**

**And lastly, Smith isn't suing because he wants Abby, he wants to get under Ally's skin! So even if he isn't allowed to get her, he still wants to try to prove that she is an unfit guardian. **

**Oh guys, sorry for any mistakes, I didn't really edit this very much. **

_Previously on Protecting Her…_

"_I am saying that when I was two, my mom got remarried to Adam Jones." Ally felt her eyes widened. "And well, Richard Lane Smith, and Rick Adam Jones, the names kinda have the same first name ring to it most siblings have. Wouldn't Ally and Abby agree," Smith declared with a smirk. _

_Ally's heart dropped._

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"What," Ally whispered looking at the man in horror. Her brown eyes wide with fear, and realization, creases formed on her forehead due to furrowing her eyebrow, and her mouth laid slightly agape.

"Close your mouth sweetheart, you'll catch flies," he smirked in her direction, causing Austin to sneer at his boss.

"So you are saying…," Ally whispered again, but more to herself than anyone else. Though Smith still wanted to answer the horrified brunette.

"Yes Ally, I am your uncle believe it or not," he spoke to her, and Austin leaned forward to speak.

"So, Rick is their step dad, just because they got married doesn't mean that everyone on Rick's side of the family is theirs. You are their step uncle, so legally Ally is the guardian, she has a job, a place to live, she has her life together," Austin corrected wanting to wipe the smirk off his face.

Smith's smirk only grew, and he flipped slowly through the pages in the file.

"That would be the case, if Ally and Abby were _only _Rick's step daughters," Smith spoke, taunting them with the word only.

"What do you mean only their step daughters, that's what they are," Austin growled, fed up with Smith's game.

"O my god…," Ally whispered as something clicked inside her brain. Dan and Austin turned towards her, while Smith sat there with a knowing smirk. "You seem to get it Ally," he taunted.

"What Als," Austin asked her as he grabbed her hands between his large ones.

"When Rick and mom got married, we were only Rick's step daughters. Nobody on his side of the family was ours, and if anything ever happened, I knew I would get Abby as long as I had a stable home, and a stable income," Ally explained shakily still staring at her hands.

Austin nodded silently, encouraging her to go on.

"But, after my parents passed, in order to keep Abby and I, Rick had to, uh- he had to adopt us legally," Ally struggled to get out before closing her eyes running her fingers through her hair.

"He," Austin went to talk but paused as he wrapped his head around the newfound information.

"He has just as good of a fight as I have got because the parent of the adopted kids gets to choose who they live with, but I am 18, so I can fight him. But with Rick wanting her to go to him, I don't have that good of a chance," Ally whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"See, I knew you would catch on," Smith smirked and pushed his car out from under him.

"Next week will be our first court date, no mediation because they know that they won't finish this in there. Until next week," Smith said aloud, and watched Ally as she glared at him through her tears.

As he left, Ally looked up at Austin who looked just as broken as she did. He caught her gaze before shaking his head, and pulling her into his chest as she cried. Dan stared sympathetically at the two before he shallowed the lump in his throat, and gathered up the files in front of him.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A  
**"So there is nothing we can do," Trish asked as the four sat at Austin's kitchen table drinking hot chocolate in the dark, with only the light of the sunset coming through the blinds.

"Well we can fight for custody as hard as we can. We just won't know what the jury will say, because I mean they are both legally adopted, and Ally is 18 but I don't think that means so much anymore," Austin spoke as he sipped his beverage and glancing at Ally as they spoke about today's events.

Dez sat on the opposite side of the table facing Austin, sitting next to Trish flipping through the file document he had gotten from his father.

"I just don't understand. I mean Rick is the girls step father, they shouldn't be related to Smith," Trish stated, but in more of a question form.

"They aren't, but after Ally's parents passed away, Rick took legal custody of the both of them by adoption. And now Rick is in jail, but since he is the legal, filed guardian he has a choice on who he wants Abby to stay with. Even though Ally is 18 years of age, that doesn't mean Ally can have her, it makes it harder for her to fight for legal custody," Dez explained to his girlfriend as he flipped through the papers.

Trish nodded her head slowly as she comprehended what was just explained. They all sat in silence, listening to Dez fiddle with papers before it stopped.

The trio looked up at the red head to see him staring at something.

"What Dez," Austin asked as he straightened his poster in curiosity. Dez looked up before looking back down again.

"It says right here that Adam Jones, Rick's dad and Smith's step dad, was charged for verbal and physical abuse charges when the boys were teens," Dez explained.

"So if Rick and Smith went through it, why would Rick abuse the girls? Shouldn't he know how much it hurts," Trish asked.

"Yeah, but you know some people grow up to be just like their parents. Maybe that's all he has known," Ally finally spoke up before sipping her chocolate soundlessly as the three started at her.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally switched the light switch off in the living room and made her way up the hardwood stair case to the second story of the house. As she past Abby's room, she peeked in to see her lying in bed staring up at the ceiling as she played with her doll. The shadows from the television danced across her face and lit up the room for seconds at a time before changing.

Ally pushed the door open slightly, and walked in making her presences known to her sister.

"Hey Abs, what are you doing," Ally asked as she walked to sit on the edge of the bed. Abby sat up in the bed and laid the doll beside her.

"Nothing, hey sissy can I ask you something," Abby asked as she twirled a piece of her shoulder, length brunette hair.

"Of course baby," Ally said seriously as she picked up on her sister's nervous habit.

"What is going to happen now? Everyone seems so tense and I know that you guys are hiding something from me," Abby spoke quietly as she looked down at her lap.

Ally took in a deep breath before answering her sister's question, "Abs, there are things going on that I have to deal with because I am trying to figure out what is best for you. I know that you are curious, and I know that you have questions and the answers are something I don't want you to know, but if you really want to know, I won't lie to you because I want to have an honest relationship with you, no matter what happens."

"Sissy, why are you crying," Abby asked when she seen the tears roll down her sisters cheek, and as she heard the crack in her voice.

"Because I love you, and I want you to know that no matter what happens that I always will," Ally's voice cracked with emotion as she wrapped her sister's small frame in her arms.

"I love you," Abby whispered, and though she didn't exactly know what was going on tears still filled the brim of her eyes at the emotion her sister was showing.

Austin watched from the door in the hallway as the sisters shared the moment. They climbed to the bed board and Abby climbed into her sister's arms, closing her eyes are she went into a deep sleep.

Soon Ally followed behind, and Austin watched as the sisters slept peacefully. He carefully walked across the perimeter of the room, and leaned down to kiss their foreheads gently.

As he walked out of the room, he walked down stairs to get a glass of water, and lock the house up when he notice that Dez left the file on the kitchen table. Turning on the light, he sat down and grabbed the file, opening it to see a stack of papers neatly sorted and paperclip.

Looking through the files, he saw one page in particular.

_Adam Jones, charged with 5 years in prison for physical and verbal abuse to, Richard Lane Smith, and Rick Adam Jones. _

Thinking, Austin stared at the paper a little while longer before reaching in his back pocket pulling out his cell phone. Dialing a number he knew by heart, he placed his phone to his ear and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello."

"Dez, I think I have an idea for Ally to keep Abby…

**Hope you liked! Review &amp; Fav! **

**God Bless You All! **

**~Meg~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey you guys. I know that I have been away for a week, a week and a half but this time it was exams and band competitions. So here is another chapter of Protecting Her. I hope you all enjoy. **

_Previously on Protecting Her…_

_Thinking, Austin stared at the paper a little while longer before reaching in his back pocket pulling out his cell phone. Dialing a number he knew by heart, he placed his phone to his ear and waited for the person to answer. _

"_Hello."_

"_Dez, I think I have an idea for Ally to keep Abby…_

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"You what," Dez asked in surprise when he heard the confession from his best friend over the line.

"Yeah, I have an idea, I just don't know how to go along with it," Austin explained as he tampered with the edges of the files.

"What do you mean," Dez asked in confusion. The red head tried to wrap his mind around the situation that was being explained to him at such a late hour.

"I mean that I have a plan, but I don't know how to go along with it, or if it will work. Meet me here in the morning, we will talk to Ally," Austin directed flipping the file closed, and walking out of the kitchen flipping off the light switch.

"Alright Aus, see you tomorrow," Dez spoke out a yawn following his words.

"Bye Dez."

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Tossing and turning, Ally unwillingly opened her eyes to be greeted with darkness. It was unpleasantly quiet, but the slight pressure on her chest reminded her of where she was.

A flash of light followed up a roar of thunder came from outside before Ally heard the light pitter patter of rain softly hitting the roof. The sound of the wind hitting the side of the house forcefully filled the silent room, and a branch hit up against the window pane.

Adjusting her eyes to the dark surroundings, Ally gently moved her sister over before climbing out of the twin sized bed. Tucking her into the duvet, she carefully made her way over to the door in the dark room.

Ally opened the door quietly, trying to keep from disturbing the sleeping six year old, and made her way out the door and down the hall, leaving her bedroom door open in case of an emergency.

As Ally made her way down to her boyfriend's bedroom, she noticed that the door was closed shut, and the light beamed out brightly from the bottom of the door.

Quietly knocking, Ally called out, "Aus, are you up?"

Not getting a response, Ally turned the sliver knob slowly, the door creaking with each movement it made.

As she peeked her head around the door, Ally called out once more. "Austin, baby are you up?"

Once again not getting a response, Ally opened the door wide to be greeted with the sight of her boyfriend covered in blood, a knife puncturing his chest, and Richard standing there with a sickening smirk.

She screamed…

**/**

Ally shot up straight with tears streaming down her face at a rapid pace. She shot her gaze down at Abby to see her still sleeping peacefully against her. Moving her quickly, yet gently, Ally got up and raced as quickly as she could through the dark room and hallway to Austin's room.

Getting to her destination, she once again spotted the light beaming from the space underneath the door.

Ally's breathing quickened, and the tear fell once again. "Oh God, no please."

She walked quickly and threw open the door, prepared to see the gruesome sight once again. Yet to her surprise, she was met with Austin sitting up in the bed, going through the files Dez had left, but his attention was on her as soon as she had opened the door.

Austin's head began to spin with the worse assumptions at the sight of Ally with tear stained cheeks, wide eyed in fright. He shot up from his sitting position, and took long strides to reach her as quickly as possible.

"Ally, what? What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" Questioned poured out of Austin's mouth at 90 miles per hour, but Ally continued to stare at him in a daze. "Baby, what," Austin asked worriedly as he waited impatiently for an answer.

"I-you, yo-u we-were de-dead," Ally finally managed to gasp out, and Austin had come to the realization that she had, yet again, had another nightmare. By the dazed look in her eye, the exhaustion that took over her facial expressions, along with fear, everything that he had seen before.

"No princess, I'm right here," he soothed gently, pulling her into his embrace, stroking her brunette locks.

Leading them over to the bed, Austin sat on the edge, pulling her down into his lap rocking her like a baby. After many months of nightmares, and comforting, Austin had figured out what calmed her down the best. All she wanted was some to hold her, protect her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay. And even though he wasn't certain that everything would be okay, he knew that he would do every single one of those as best as he could, for as long as she wanted.

About 10 minutes later, Ally had finally calmed down enough to tell Austin what had happened.

"I was dreaming that…I had founded you in your room wi-with a knife i-in you-r chest, and Sm-smith was standing be-beside you, s-smiling like a sic-ck bastard," Ally stuttered but managed to finish explaining what she had dreamed about.

Austin heart broke at hearing this. She had already lost some much, and she was now thinking about losing him too.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. But I'm not going anywhere," Austin claimed as he pulled both of them to the bed bored and they leaned against it.

"How do you know that Austin? Hmm? I mean something could happen tomorrow and take you away from me, or in a year. We all aren't going to be here forever," Ally rattled off in fear and anxiety.

Austin stared at nothing in particular as he thought about what Ally had just said. He knew it was true, that something could happen to him tomorrow, but what else could he say?

"Ally what I mean is that. If something ever did happen to me that I would always, always, always be with you, weather you know it or not. Not in life or death would I ever leave you, you wanna know why," Austin spoke/ asked the petite brunette that was currently curled into his side.

"Why," Ally asked, her voice small and childlike.

Austin leaned in closer, resting his forehead against hers.

"Because I love you, that's why," Austin said gently as he placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Love, fear, nervousness, everything that you could imagine was poured into that one kiss shared between the two.

Pulling away, Ally gasped trying to catch her breathe. Staring at him, Ally smiled for the first time in two days, her eyes held love instead of fear, dread, and anxiety.

"I love you too."

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"So Austin, what was the plan that you had," Dez asked as Austin, Ally, and him sat in the living room of Austin's house.

Dez had arrived early that morning after calling Austin to tell him about his arrival. The phone call had woken Ally up and Austin had to explain why Dez was coming over at such an early hour. This also led to him having explaining that he had a plan for her to keep Abby. Not that he wasn't going to tell her, he just wanted to make sure it was a good idea.

"So, you know how Rick treated the girls the same way his dad treated him, and Ally mentioned that it was the only way he knew. Well what if Smith is the same way," Austin pitched the idea to the two.

"What are you meaning Austin," Dez asked as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees as he listened to Austin.

"Are you saying that Smith abuses his son," Ally questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"That is exactly what I am saying. I know that this is a long shot, but we could at least try. I mean what do we have to lose at this point," Austin asked.

The two took in the idea.

"Let's do it," Ally agreed.

**Thanks for reading! Review and Fav! **

**God Bless You All**

**~Meg~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys! I realize that I have been away for almost two weeks and I apologize for that, but the truth is that I feel into a slump while writing this story, and honestly that is one of the worse things you can do when you are a writer. I just don't have the motivation to write this story in particular. But that doesn't mean that I am giving up on this story because I'm not. **

**I just realized that my writing my not be as good as it was before hand, and I am deeply sorry for that. We have one more chapter after this. After that we will have officially finished. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

"_Ally, Ally baby stay with me. Come on wake up," Austin hiccupped out as he gasped for air. He felt tears fill the brim of his hazel eyes, and a sob inclosing his throat. Dez ran over to the phone that hung on the wall to dial 911, and Trish stood to the side, holding Abby close as tears streamed down both of their faces…_

**15 Hours Earlier…**

Austin parked the car in front of the familiar liquor store. Dez and Austin went to get out to the car when Ally halted their movements with her voice. "Guys."

Austin and Dez turned to look at the petite girl in curiosity.

"Let me talk to him by myself," Ally asked/demanded and waited for their comments.

"What?"

"No way."

Austin and Dez both exclaimed at the same moment, and even though both of their voices went bland, and blended together, Ally could still tell which comment was Austin's.

"Come on Austin, maybe if I talk to him face to face without any pressure there, he will open up to me," Ally begged Austin with her brown, doe eyes pleading up at him.

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his messy, blonde hair and down his face as he thought about the idea pitched from his oh so lovely, yet stubborn girlfriend.

"Alright fine," Austin finally agreed after a lengthy 5 minutes. "But you have to take this, and this," Austin spoke as he reached in the glove compartment and pulled out two gadgets handing them to her.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows, "what the hell is this?"

"It is a taser, and a remote that flashes this red light up here," Austin explained as he pointed to a red, bulb that was built into the roof of this police car.

"The remote is to the red button here, and we use it as a signal. So if you need us, press the button once," Austin explained.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the taser, Austin I can't use this, I'll kill me," Ally spoke dramatically as she eyed the object in her hand carefully, and nervously. Austin and Dez chuckled at her response before Austin took it from her.

"Look, when you use it, just flip the switch right here," Austin told her as he flipped the switch and the electricity sparked between the two mini poles at the end, making Ally jump back.

"Then just hold it there on someone for 1 to 3 seconds and run. Don't hold it for too long, you will possibly kill them," Austin explained before handing it to her.

Ally looked at him hesitantly before taking the device, and stepping out of the police car. As Ally walked into the store, a strong smell of alcoholic drinks mixing together hit her. The place had changed a bit since the last time they had come here. The shelves were in different places along with the register, and the window in the back was covered in cardboard, most likely broken.

The walls were still a murky brown, and the counter still held a shine from being wiped daily. Ally could hear the faint sound of the electricity running the freezers that held freezing, alcoholic drinks, and the heater.

The bell above the door rung as she walked through, and the heels of her ankle boots clicked against the dark, hardwood floor. She made her way over to the counter and pushed the bell that sat on the counter, lightly.

"How may I help you," Shane Smith asked as he walked out from the back room with file papers in hand, but as soon as he saw Ally's presences and similar facial features, he froze.

Once realizing his shocked facial expression, he snapped out of it and smiled as the so called "costumer".

"Yes, what can I help you with," Shane asked politely, stepping behind the register ready to place her purchase.

"Shane. You and I both know why I am here," Ally spoke sternly, but inside she was shaking with fear, wide eyed in amusement, and overthinking in curiosity.

Shane's eyes widened but he tried best to remain normal and calm. "Miss, I don't know what you are talking about," Shane claimed as he stepped from behind the counter towards her. Ally placed her right hand on her back side to feel for the taser if she needed it.

But Shane gently placed a hand on her back and led her to the door. "I am going to have to ask you to-," Shane was cut off suddenly, by Ally's petite figure turning him around abruptly.

"Shane please," Ally pleaded, and right then Shane knew what her visit was about. "I've been through it, don't sit there and tell me you haven't. I can see it," Ally pleaded yet informed gently to the tall, lanky boy towering over her.

"What do you want from me," Shane asked harshly as he took his hand off of her and paced back and forth in front of her.

"To take down Rick and Smith, to keep someone from having to go what I went through, to keep my sister…my baby, my life line. If I let him have her, he will ruin her," Ally spoke with tears falling down her cheeks, her voice was barely audible, but he could hear every word.

He almost gave in and spilled everything about his life with his father but stopped when he realized the consequences.

"Listen, I don't know what you are talking about, please leave," Shane replied replacing his hand on the small of her back and led her out the door.

"But-,"Ally went to speak but Shane cut her off.

"Out, I don't want to talk to you anymore," Shane replied very harshly, so harshly that Ally froze in fear. He pushed her, no so gently, out the door before slamming it shut.

Ally stared off into space, with Austin and Dez walking up to her asking questions. They became concerned when she didn't answer, nor was she speaking at all.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't comprehend what had just happened, all she could think about how those bright, green eyes that held rage seemed so familiar to her.

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Ally sat on the couch in a blanket, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands watching a movie. She sat in the darkness with the only light coming from the TV. It was now almost 7 p.m. and Austin went to get pizza, while Dez and Trish were on their way to have dinner with them, but they were stopping by store to pick up drinks.

After the "interview" between Shane and her, she didn't really speak much. All she could think about was those piercing, familiar, horrifying green eyes staring at her in anger. She felt as if she was under Rick's control again, under the power of him and he could do whatever he wanted and she couldn't get away.

Ally sighed, and shook her head as she tried to focus on the movie. Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Ally finally sighed in contentment as she felt the hot beverage sooth her throat. As Ally was finally getting into the movie, Ally heard the doorbell sound.

"Who could that be," Ally said to herself as she unwillingly got off the couch, and walked over to answer the door.

Ally went to open the door to find no one there. "What the…Trish, Dez. If you are messing with me, cut it out," Ally yelled out into the darkness of Austin's front lawn, but heard nothing in return. Ally sighed and turned around to close the door when all of a sudden Ally was yanked back by something, or someone pulling her hair.

Letting a scream rip from her throat, Ally was slung around to come face to face with a very enraged Richard Smith.

"You bitch," he yelled as he back hand her, making her fly half way into the kitchen. "What gives you the right, to talk to MY son," he yelled as he kicked her over and over again in the ribs.

Ally shook with fear and pain, as he pulled her up by her neck and threw her down on the coffee table. The small table broke beneath her, and she felt a piece of wood go into her hip.

"Ahh," Ally yelled into pain as she gripped onto her hip, pulling the piece of wood out of her, causing it to bleed heavily.

Ally laid on her back coughing, trying to regain air in her lungs, but she couldn't when he leaned over her yet again with his hands gripping her hair tightly. He brought her head up and slammed it down onto the floor that was covered in table pieces. He did that over and over again until she was about to lose consciousness.

Before she closed her eyes, she heard a small, voice.

"Sissy?"

Both figures turned to look at the little girl standing at the bottom of the stair case, tears streaming down her face. Smith smirked at Ally, before getting up and making his way to the tiny, girl.

"NO," Ally shouted as she suddenly found strength to get up from the current position to stumble over to the man making his way to her little sister. Ally jumped as high as she could, and managed to jump on his back wrapping her arms tightly around his neck cutting of his air support.

"Abby, run. Now go hide," Ally shouted frantically at her sister as she tried to distract Smith for as long as she could for Abby to go hide.

When Abby was up the stairs, Smith found a way to throw the petite, brunette off his back, and she hit the ground with force considering he was much taller than she was.

"You'd think you would learn by now to stay out of other people's business," Smith growled as he gripped her hair bring her face to face before spinning her around, making her hit her forehead on the counter.

Ally felt dizzy as he turned her back around harshly, and she felt the blood begin to trickle down her forehead.

Ally felt pressure on her chest, and her body ached all over. She was losing great amounts of blood from the wound in her side, from her head. She just wanted it to be over. For once in her life she wanted to be done fighting for good, but she wouldn't. For that girl upstairs that meant the world to her.

"Your boyfriends not here to protect you now," Smith smirked as he was in her face once again. Ally's eyes begin to drop and she no longer felt connected to her surroundings. Ally glared up at him best she could before she leaned her head back slightly and spit in his eyes.

Ally took the slight distraction into her advantage and kneed him where it hurt. Smith dropped to his knees groaning, and Ally pushed past him to try and get to the knife set that sat upon the counter.

Just as she reached it, Smith managed to grab her ankle pulling her downward as soon as she grabbed the knife set. The knives tumbled to the ground along with her, one managing to cut down her arm slightly.

Smith grabbed her, rolling her over and pinning her on the floor before grabbing her neck cutting off her air supply.

Ally gasped for air as she felt around the floor for one of the many knives that fell along with her. Her hand reaching a cold handle, Ally grabbed it and plunged the sharp object into his side.

Smith let out a growl of pain as he released his hold from her neck and grabbing his side. Ally rolled out from under him and got up racing up the stairs to look for Abby.

"Abby," Ally whispered quietly as she looked in closets and under beds.

Ally was about to give up when she heard a whimper come from the top of the three cabinets in the bathroom. Ally opened the top one to see Abby curled up in the top at the very back. Ally questioned mentally how she got up there but didn't ask.

Ally opened her mouth to tell her what to do when she heard the door from down stairs slam open.

"Police freeze."

Ally froze, she looked up and saw that Abby had a cell phone in her shaking hands.

"Ally, Abby," Ally heard a familiar voice shout from down stairs, and footsteps making its way up.

"Come here baby," Ally spoke gently, but her voice was raspy from the lack of air and the roughness on her vocal chords.

Abby climbed down into her sister's arms and Ally squeezed her tightly in a hug, letting a few tears fall.

Just then, the bathroom down slung up and there stood a worried, and out of breath Austin who's eyes were frantic and wide, but he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the two standing there alive.

He wrapped them both in his embrace, and Ally shallowed back a sob as she buried her head in his chest, closing her eyes.

Austin kissed both of their foreheads before pulling back. He went to ask if they were hurt, but he saw Ally's injuries and felt tears fill his eyes.

"Oh gosh, Ally," he whispered, his voice cracking as he took her face gently in his hands.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, we need to get Abby out of here," Ally said as she had Abby to Austin. Austin unwillingly nodded, and grabbed the shaking 6 year old and whispered soothing things into her ears as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

The three walked down the stairs, and Ally refused to look at Smith by burying her face in Austin's bicep, and he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

Once reaching the outside, Ally felt the cool breeze hit her sore body, and the slight drizzle of rain made her open wounds burn. Her eyes adjusted to the dark sky that was cloudy from the rain, and shivered from the wind blowing. Her bare feet were cold from the muddy puddles that were formed by the non-stop weather, and the rustle of the leaves hitting against each other from the distance.

"Ally." Ally heard a frantic, feminine voice call out, and she saw Trish and Dez running to the three. Trish and Dez wrapped her in a hug before doing the same to Abby. Ally looked around at everything. The police cars, the ambulance, and broke door to Austin's home. It suddenly all started to catch up to her, and she felt dizzy and drained.

She swayed back and forth slightly, but caught herself. She did it again, but this time fell to the ground completely, blacking out as she hit the hard ground.

Austin turned to see Ally as she hit the ground, and his eyes widened as he quickly handed Abby to Trish. He knelt to the ground, pulling his halfway into this lap. He cupped her face gently running his thumbs over her cheeks, and he moved her hair out of her eyes that was damp from the drizzled rain.

"We need a paramedic. Now," Austin shouted loudly as the thunder boomed from above them.

"Ally, Ally baby stay with me. Come on wake up," Austin hiccupped out as he gasped for air. He felt tears fill the brim of his hazel eyes, and a sob inclosing his throat. Dez quickly ran over from his spot talking to an officer when he heard the frantic calls from his best friend, while Trish stood to the side, holding Abby close as tears streamed down both of their faces…

**So this is a really long chapter. Over 2000 and 600 and I did it just for you guys. So I hope you all enjoyed. I know that I left you all on a cliff hanger, but I hope to update as soon as possible. The next chapter will be the last. Thanks for reading! Love you guys. **

**God Bless You All. **

**~Meg~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please….don't kill me? I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month, and left you on a flippin' cliff hanger. I just don't have any words, and I hope you all can forgive me. **

**But this is sadly the LAST chapter of Protecting Her….I made it extra-long because I have been away, and also I did kinda of like an epilogue sooo. Yeah. I hope you all enjoy! **

**I now present you….with the last chapter…. :(**

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

Austin sat in the stiff, rough waiting room chair as he stared across at the personal hygiene poster that he had read 10 times in the past 20 minutes, he could probably recite it if he really wanted too. But that poster was the least of his worries at the moment, his worries were on the girl that they had taken into surgery no less than 24 hours.

_24 hours…_

It has been 24 hours since he has last seen her, last held her, last kissed her…

He didn't know if he could go much longer without seeing her. He hadn't seen her, or heard her beautiful voice in so long that if seemed physically painful. Whenever he thought about the current situation; his head, chest, and body ached. The lack of food, sleep, and Ally was all taking a major toll on him at once.

"Hey buddy, here drink this," Dez order his best friend tiredly. Dez, Trish, and Abby had been here since 10 p.m. after grabbing some things from the house, and cleaning up a bit for when Ally came home. Austin on the other hand had been there as long as Ally had. He rode in the back of the ambulance, and had been in the same chair since they had taken her into surgery.

It was now 8 p.m. the day after. Not a one of them had gone home…

"Thanks Dez," Austin spoke as he took a sip of the hot coffee that warmed his insides. He usually only drinks the cups he makes, considering he knows how he likes it, but right now it was heaven in a Styrofoam cup.

Dez nodded before laying his head on Trish's that was placed on his shoulder, and taking a sleeping Abby that was in her arms and placing her in his lap gently. Austin watched as Trish mumbled something to Dez, and he whispered something in her ear before kissing the top of her head. She slowly fell back into a light slumber. Austin sighed as he watched the young couple, feeling loneliness, sadness, and a bit of jealousy by not being able to hold the one he loved in his arms.

Austin's eyes skimmed the hospital hallways once more, before he rested his elbow on the arm rest of the chair, and propped his chin on his fist, slowly drifting into a light doze…

/././././././././././././././

"Mr. Moon?"

Austin was brought out of his slumber by a soft, whisper, and a gentle shake. Austin opened his eyes to be greeted with a nurse standing over him with a clip board clutched to her chest.

"Are you the boyfriend of Ally Dawson," the nurse asked him quietly, cautious of the sleeping couple and child next to him. Austin nodded quickly, and stood up to talk to the nurse somewhere else to avoid waking his friends.

Reaching the corner, Austin begin to quickly ask questions about his girlfriend's condition.

"Is she going to be okay? What's wrong with her? Is she in a coma? Can I see her," Austin asked all at once making the nurse chuckle lightly before answering all of his questions in order.

"She is going to be fine, and heal 100%. She had a slight concussion, and lost a good amount of blood, which caused her to pass out. No, she isn't in a coma. And you can all see her now if you would like," the nurse smiled genuinely to the blonde before explaining even further.

"Miss Dawson received a concussion from the blows to the back of her head, the lost a lot of blood from the wound in her side, and she has a broken rib. She will heal in good time, and we are keeping her until in the morning to watch the wound. She is on pain killers, and she is awake now if you would all like to see her in room 325," the nurse explain, and Austin nodded gratefully before walking over to Trish, Dez, and Abby.

"You guys, wake up," Austin said as he waited impatiently for them to wake up. When they didn't, Austin gently woke Abby up.

"Abs, sweetie wake up," Austin said to the sleeping 6 year old. Abby opened her big brown eyes, reminding Austin of Ally's. "Abs, your sister is awake. How about you wake up Trish and Dez and then we can go see her," he explained in a whisper as she was still sleepy. Upon hearing the news, Abby shot up in Dez's lap.

"Dez, Dez wake up, Ally's awake," Abby bounced around excitedly in the red head's lap, and Dez woke up instantly as he started at the tiny, brunette girl bouncing up and down in his lap. Dez's eyes widened as he took in the news before waking up Trish.

Austin took Abby in his arms, walking down the hall to find Ally' room. Once reach 325, Austin lightly knocked, before walking in. Austin spotted Ally laying on the bed, slightly dozing before the sound of the door opening caught her attention. Her eyes teared up slightly at the sight of her two favorite people.

"Sissy," Abby yelled as Austin sat her down at the foot of her Ally's bed. Ally opened her arms, and Abby gently crawled up and onto her sister's chest. Resting her head in the crook of Ally's neck, Abby breathed in her sister's scent and closed her eyes. Austin walked over to her bedside, and leaned down to kiss her.

Austin sat down, and grabbed her hand. Abby was already dozing off to sleep on her sister's chest.

"Where's Trish and Dez," Ally asked, her voice slightly scratchy from the lack of moisture. Austin reached over, and grabbed the cup of water that was placed by her bed side. Ally drank the water carefully while Austin answered her question.

"They are down the hall in the waiting room. Dez was waking up Trish, and you know how Trish loves her sleep," Austin chuckled, and Ally let out a giggle. The sound alone made a smile over take Austin's face, and his heart skipped a beat.

Austin's gripped on her hand tighten. "Gosh Ally, you scared me to death. I thought I lost you," Austin whispered, his heart clenching at the thought of losing her. Ally stared at him for a moment, tears filling the brim of her gorgeous, brown eyes.

"You could never lose me," Ally promised as she cupped his cheek with her tiny hand, gently rubbing her thumb across his delicate skin.

Austin leaned down to press his lips to hers before the door opened. Both of their eyes shot to the door way to see Trish and Dez coming in, along with two detectives that Austin didn't recognize.

"Sorry we took so long, but they wanted to interview Ally," Dez spoke as he walked over to Ally's hospital bed and kissed her cheeks, while Trish squeezed her hand that wasn't in Austin's. Ally smiled up at both of her friends, before looking over at the clock on the wall, it reading 4:30 A.M.

_Wow, _I've_ been out for a while_…Ally thought to herself.

"Dez, I think we should wait for her to get better. Stressing her out and…" Austin was cut off by Dez speaking.

"Austin, I think we should let them," Dez spoke, his facial expression unreadable to Austin. Austin turned to see if Ally was okay with, getting a nod of approval from her, he reluctantly agreed.

"Miss Dawson. I'm detective Jacob, and this is detective Wilson, we only have a few questions, some good news, and we will be out of your hair," detective Jacob spoke to the hospitalized brunette, and she nodded.

After a few questions to confirm Smith's attack, and a few details to explain what happened, they moved on to their news.

"Miss Dawson, we would like to inform you, that after Smith's attack on you, it got to the jury and judge of your court case. After discussing your living conditions, finical issues, and your relationship, we have full permission to report that you have gained full custody over Abby Michelle Dawson. You are to go down to the court house to sign the papers on Monday morning to sign for legal guidance," the detectives announced, and Ally was in shock before releasing a breath, letting tears of joy run down her face.

Dez thanked the men as they walked out of the room. They all turned to see Ally holding Abby close to her, kissing her forehead with tears streaming down her face.

Ally turned her head to Austin, and he smiled at her lovingly before kissing her.

"It's all over," Ally confirmed in questioned, and Austin nodded.

"Yes baby, it's all over. You can live your life the way you want, and be happy," Austin promised, and he meant it. He'd be damned if anything were to screw her life around again.

Ally let out a sigh, and smiled. She felt like she could breathe again, and felt at peace with the people she loved the most all by her side and she knew it was real…

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

_6 months later…._

Ally cuddled into the soft blankets on the warm, comfy bed that surrounded her with warmth. She breathed in deeply through her nose, savoring the feeling of the comforting warmth, and coziness of the bed. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the time on the clock that read 8:15, a few minutes before her alarm clock was meant to go off.

Ally groaned, and got up from the large bed, and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, she was meet with the aroma of chocolate pancakes, and the sound of the stereo going. Ally let a smile cover her face and she walked in the kitchen to see Austin dancing in his black and red plaid pajama bottoms, shirtless, and using the cooking the utensil as a microphone.

Austin danced around before flipping the pancakes, and danced in a circle before his gazed landed on Ally. He let out a girlish scream, and dropped the utensil.

"You have got to stop doing that," Austin said dramatically as Ally laughed still not having moved from her spot near the entrance of the kitchen.

"What," Ally asked innocently with a smile, and Austin rolled his eyes good-heartedly. Placed the pancake on a plate, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her mid-section.

"You know good and well, Miss Dawson," he said pointedly, and leaned down to kiss her fully on the lips. Ally pulled back and stared up and him before counting, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…."

Right on cue, the front door opened from the living room. "No need to fear, your favorite couple is here!" They heard a certain red head exclaim, and Trish and Dez walked into the kitchen.

"Hmmm…I think you got that wrong Dez," Austin exclaimed loudly with a laugh, and Dez laughed back mockingly.

"Hey guys," Ally greeted, laughing slightly, as she poured herself a cup of coffee and Austin resumed to making pancakes.

"Hey, what's for breakfast this morning," Dez asked as he hopped up on the counter near Austin. After all of the court dates, and the custody case, Ally had begun to see a different side of Dez. He was laid back, loud, and a big child at heart. The same with Austin, not that he always hadn't been, it's just they knew when to be mature, and other times….yeah; not so much.

"So Als, what time are we leaving this morning, our 10 A.M. class got canceled due to the teacher's sister having birth," Trish asked as she flipped through a magazine.

After the New Year, Ally had somehow gotten to join the local college that Trish was enrolled in. She managed to work out her schedule of getting Abby to the local school that started at 9 A.M. on weekdays, she had two, two hour classes in the morning and afternoon, one at 10, and one at 12. She then had two hours to herself, which she used to take online college classes that she couldn't attended physically. After that, she went to work at the local music store, while Austin got off of work at 4, and swung by to get Abby from school at 4:30 on his way home.

She got off at 8, and hung out with her friends, Austin, and Abby when she got home, or in her free time.

Long story short…she loved the way her life had smoothed out during the last 6 months. She lived with her amazing boyfriend, and sister, she has amazing friends that were her family, and she was working on a life for, not only herself, but her sister as well. She finally felt like she had a say in how her life played out, and she was totally in love with the routine it was in.

She kinda felt married, and mature, but still a teenager when they had their funny moments, movie nights, and when Austin made her giggle like a 14 year old girl.

"Um…I don't know. Maybe we can head to the mall and have some girl time," Ally questioned, and Trish nodded. "Yes, you have been so busy, I need bestie time," Trish exclaimed and Ally laughed before sighing.

"I know I'm always busy, but I love it. It's like I'm always doing something I love, and there are no empty spots," Ally spoke truthfully, they all smiled at her, and Austin kissed her head before placing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her.

"So…are your nightmares getting any better," Trish asked cautiously as she cut up her pancakes before placing them in her mouth.

Ally nodded, not fazed by her question. She still did have nightmares, even though she did sleep with Austin in his bed. Sometimes they were memories of Rick and the abuse, sometimes they were about the attack with Smith, and sometimes they are totally some from her imagination; such as Abby disappearing, Austin dying, and the court case being innocence instead of guilty.

She did get panic attacks, and she still does from time to time. They are sometimes brought on by the mentions of her past, and sometimes it is nothing; they could be having dinner and Ally will suddenly feel panicky.

But both were getting better after Austin forced her to go to the doctor, and they gave her medication. Which, though she hated to admit that he was right, helped her a lot.

"Ooohhh chocolate chip pancakes," they heard a sweet, innocence voice call, and the pitter patter of footsteps coming down the stairs. Abby bounded into the kitchen, and jumped up and down in excitement.

"You want pancakes," Austin asked with a smile. Abby nodded, and started bouncing once again.

"Well….you are gonna have to give me a kiss and hug," Austin stated and Abby laughed before holding out her arms for Austin to pick her up. Austin slung her up in his arms, and swung her around. Her infectious laughter filled the air, and soon everyone started laughing.

Ally stopped laughing and stared at everyone with a smile.

She loved her life, and there was no place she'd rather be than right here.

She was _finally _happy….

**A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A&amp;A**

**SOOOO YOU GUYS! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! If I'm being honest, I am glad I am finishing up this story, not that I didn't love writing it, I've just had so much struggle writing and a loss of motivation during the middle of this story, and I am just glad I actually finished. Sometimes there were times when I was scared I wouldn't finish, but I did! **

**I love you guys so much, and I am so thankful for all of the ones who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this story. Who stayed with me, and the story through thick and thin! You guys it's been one heck of a battle with me, writing, and this story, but I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Please review, and give me your thoughts on the ending! I love you all so so so so so so much! **

**I am also having a HOLIDAY one-shot coming out, and I am so excited for you guys to read it! I am also thinking of doing a HOLIDAY story to, but I am not sure of anything yet. **

**Anyways, I sad for the departure, but thank you all for reading Protecting Her! It had been a great time writing this story, I love you all so much!**

**God Bless You All! **

**Happy Holidays! **

**~Meg~**


End file.
